Cold and Hot
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Lucy has started dating Gray since she figured nothing would ever come of her and Natsu. However, what happens when it turns out that she is Natsu's mate! Rated M for strong adult themes and suggested rape. This pairing is also a Gray x Lucy x Natsu pairing, so for your only warning, if you don't like please don't read. Enjoy! RxR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Cold and Hot, this will be the first time I actually update a story chapter by chapter, so please bare with me. I know I usually put the entire story up, but I decided to change it just this once. Any who~, I have no ties to Fairy Tail or any of the characters of Fairy Tail. Please enjoy the story and please review!**

 **Also, this chapter does start with a slight lemon! (Gray x Lucy) Thought I should warn you! Enjoy!**

Cold and Hot

Chapter 1

Lucy hummed softly as Gray carefully took a small strand of her hair and began to twist it around his finger as she laid against him and read. They were in her apartment, stretched out across her couch with him laying at the back and her resting against his bare chest. It wasn't unusual for them to end up like this on the days neither of them were working a mission, especially since they had officially started dating.

"Is the book any good?" Gray asked, growing bored of toying with her hair, and instead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She giggled at the action and turned her head slightly to face him, marking her place in the book with her thumb.

"No worries. I'm almost done, just a few more pages." She stated, pressing a soft kiss to his nose before turning back to the book. She had borrowed it from Levy, and her friend would be wanting it back in a few days since Erza asked to borrow it next. She smiled as she heard Gray sigh and rest his forehead on her shoulder, and quickly focused back on the page she was reading. She knew that if she gave into him, then it wouldn't be until later that she returned the book and she didn't want to have to face an angry Levy about it. She jump a moment later when she felt Gray nip lightly at her shoulder, causing her to pout and look back at him.

"Let me finish Gray. Levy's wanting it back." She said in a fake whine, only to still when she caught the look in his eyes. They were shining with mischief, and whenever he gave her those eyes, they usually ended up breathless, and on bed.

"Gray. I'm warning you, I want to find out what happens in the book." She stated, a shiver running through her body as she felt his hand at her waist slide down and then up and under the material of her strapless blue top.

"Well, I'm not stopping you from reading. I'm just merely...entertaining myself." He whispered softly in her ear, before nipping at the the lobe softly. His cold breath causing more shivers to run through her body as she shifted and leaned away from him.

"Well, I can't concentrate when you get like this." She stated, barely holding back a gasp as his cold hand clasped around her breast and kneaded gently as he nipped at the back of her throat and started massaging her hip with his other hand.

"Hmm? Your body doesn't really seem to mind the distraction." He muttered softly, leaning forward with her, squeezing the globe in his hand softly as she shivered and a soft moan left her lips as her face took on a faint pink color.

"Gray. You're not playing fair." She whined, leaning forward more in an attempt to get out of his hold, only to have him follow and press more kisses to her neck.

"That's because I'm playing to win." He growled lowly, suckling softly at the juncture where her neck connected with her shoulder, no doubt leaving another mark. She gave a loud moan, signaling her forfeit, and quickly dropped the book before turning and straddling his lap. She took the time to wrap her arms around his neck, and then pressed her lips against his waiting ones as she pressed her body against him. The movements making him release her breast, and she shivered as the hand traveled down her back and rested on her behind, where he gave a faint squeeze as he kissed her senseless.

"You know. Levy's gonna be mad at you if I return the book late." She whispered breathlessly, smiling when he smirked and started to move his hand lower until he touched the bare skin of her thigh below her short skirt. Massaging the muscles and causing her eyes to flutter slightly at the sensation.

"She'll get over it." He whispered, tracing patterns on her skin before inching his fingers higher, causing a heat to spark within her and made her shift on his lap. She gasp when she felt his excitement brush against her core through the fabric of his jeans, and shivered when he tightened his hold on her hip to stop her from doing it again.

"I'm not done entertaining myself just yet." He growled, quickly flipping them so she was pressed against the soft cushions and he was hovering over her. She moaned softly, running her hands down his arms, before changing their directions and rubbing them across his bare chest, loving how his eyes slid half way closed before she traced over his pecs and tugged softly at his jeans. Pouting when he quickly grabbed her hands and pinning them above her with a smirk as he caught her in a kiss that had her squirming underneath him with the passion and fierceness of it.

She let out her breath when he pulled back, watching in amazement as her breath misted in front of her before disappearing into the air. She always loved it when he did that, and was quickly pulled back to their activity as his hand skimmed over her top, grabbed the hem and slowly started to lift the material off of her body. He stopped once her breasts were exposed, pressed harder on her wrists and caused her to gasp as he took one nipple into his cool mouth. She arched into him, her center brushing against him and causing him to groan as he gave a thrust.

She groaned in displeasure when he released her breast and started to remove her shirt. She blinked when he got the shirt to her wrists, and then tangled it around them, before encasing the material and her wrists in ice, effectively pinning her hands to the couch cushion while freeing both of his.

"Gray! That's not fair!" She called, tugging at the restraint, but knew that there was no way for her to break the ice.

"As I said. I'm playing to win." He growled, a smirk on his face as he pressed their lips together and deepened the kiss. Leaving her breathless, and in a daze as he slid down her body and began to press small kisses along her throat, shoulders, and then latching onto her breast once more. She cried out, only able to twist her body as Gray did what he pleased with it, and gave another cry of frustration as he slowly started to raise her skirt.

"Damn, you don't know how much I love your skirts." He mumbled against her skin before latching onto her other breast as both of his hands went to work. His left hand starting to play with her right breast as the fingers on his right hand rubbed her softly through her panties. She shuddered and attempted to raise her hips to get more of his touch, but groaned when she wasn't able to since he had her pinned with his body. She bit her bottom lip and started to twist her body, trying to get some form of contact with him that would help alleviate the pleasure building within her.

"Gray, please." She finally whimpered, when he released her breasts and started to kiss along her throat and shoulders. She felt him still above her, and waited as he seemed to think about what she asked, and shivered as she felt him grin against her skin.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He whispered, pushing the material keeping her from him aside, and swiftly entered a finger inside her. She cried out, her hips automatically moving up, and found the rhythm that he set with his finger. Her body began to tremble as the pleasure within her began to build and build, and when she tried to say something nothing but moans and pleasure filled cries left her. She gave a sharp gasp when Gray suddenly added another finger, reaching deeper than before and finding the one spot within her that had her trembling and trying everything to reach the pleasurable peak that was just out of her reach.

"Gray.." She gasped out, her body taunt, and she looked at him through hazy eyes and gasped at what she saw in his. Nothing but tenderness, lust, and love. With a hitch in her breath her body began to tremble as she wavered over the edge, and then finally dropped over into the abyss when he pressed his thumb against her small bundle of nerves and allowing some of his magic to brush against the area as well.

She trembled as she spiraled into pleasure, and knew that she was crying said pleasure to the heavens. Her body was trembling as she slowly started to come too, and through dazed eyes she looked at Gray again, smiling as she saw that he had finished undressing her, and undressed himself as well. She made a small sound and tugged at her wrists in a vain effort, but thankfully he got the message and released the magic pinning her and removed her shirt completely. With her hands now free, she reached them up and around his neck, hoisting herself up to rest her forehead against his chest as he pressed kisses to the top of her head. When he shifted her onto his lap, she tightened her hold on him and looked into dark blue eyes, smiling at the emotions that were there, and suddenly shivered as she felt his member brush against her. She widened her legs and pressed her face into his shoulder as he slowly entered her, a groan leaving both of them once he was fully sheathed inside of her, and she shivered as he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, making her open her eyes and stare into his as he began a slow, steady rhythm.

Her chest tightened as his eyes showed hunger, tenderness, and love all for her, and her alone. She felt tears began to prick her eyes as she started to move along with him, pressing a kiss to his lips, and tightened her hold on him as he slowly began to pick up the pace. They continued to move as one, until she felt a familiar trembling sensation in her stomach, and gave a groan as he began to thrust into her.

"Gray." She whimpered, pressing her forehead into his shoulder as he grunted softly in understanding. His thrusts began to go deeper, and he nipped at her shoulder softly before pulling back and cupping her face so she would look at him.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips. Her body stilled as pleasure ripped through her, leaving her breathless and only able to cling to him as he released deep within her. She felt herself falling backwards onto the soft material of the cushions, and Gray covering her front as he rested on top of her while they attempted to catch their breaths. It wasn't until she could actually breath once more, and Gray was peacefully asleep on top of her, when Lucy tightened her hold on Gray and nuzzled her face next to his ear.

"I love you too, Gray." She whispered, smiling when he gave a soft hum in his sleep and snuggled closer to her. She slowly began to brush her fingers through his hair, and looked down on the floor. A blush and a smile appearing on her face as she saw the book she had borrowed from Levy seemingly glaring at her. A small huff left her before she snuggled closer to Gray and closed her eyes. He was right, Levy would get over it.

XxxXxxX

Lucy hummed silently to herself as she walked along the wall that overlooked the canal, keeping her balance easily as she made her way to Fairy Tail. Levy's book safely tucked into her bag, and a smile on her face as she waved to the men on the boat that always greeted her. Her mind went back to Gray, who was sleeping in her apartment after their most recent activity. Thankfully, after the second time he had decided to "entertain" himself he had conked out for good, meaning she could finish the book, and with her finished with it meant that she could return it without having to face the blunette's wrath.

A small sound behind her caused her to smile over her shoulder and watch as Plu hopped down from the wall and started dancing beside it. Laughing at his antics, she hopped down as well and quickly gathered him into her arms. Once he settled against her with a small satisfying sound, she began walking again, looking up as the guild came into view.

"I don't think it can get any better Plu." She stated, smiling down at her spirit who gave a sound of agreement. She quickly crossed the street, up the steps, and over the threshold of the guild. She quickly ducked down as flames shot over her head, and looked up with a raised eyebrow to find that Natsu and Gajeel were in one of their fights. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled down at Plu who gave a wave before returning back to the spirit realm.

Looking around she quickly found her best friend and headed toward the bluenette who had her nose in a book. She eased into the seat beside Levy and watched Natsu and Gajeel have at one another for a second before deciding she didn't really want to know what they were fighting about and turned her attention to her friend.

"Hey Levy. Here's the book back." She stated, bringing the book out of her bag and placed it beside the stacks of books on the table. Levy looked up with a smile and quickly lowered the book she was reading and faced her.

"Really! How did you like it?" Levy asked, causing Lucy to smile and give a nod.

"It was wonderful. The characters were amazing and the story line was so different than what I've read in the past. Not to mention that twist in the end.."

"I know right!" Levy exclaimed, and soon both fell into a full blown discussion about the book. Ignoring the fight happening around them, and the other onlookers. It wasn't until a loud, particular, slam caused both of them to look up as Gajeel sent Natsu flying out of the guild. Lucy turned to Levy with confusion. It wasn't unnatural that those two had at it, however it never really resulted in such an outcome.

"You know what's going on?" She asked, watching as her friend sighed and blushed slightly.

"Natsu is in heat, along with all the other Dragon Slayers. Natsu got a little to close to Gajeel's mate, or better yet me, and he went ballistic. Natsu said something that his mate's scent was lingering on me, but that doesn't help since dragons and dragon slayers are very territorial." Levy explained, and Lucy nodded as she glanced over to Gajeel as he approached their table. His gaze narrowing on her briefly before looking to Levy.

"Don't even think about it Gajeel. Lucy is my friend and I'll be highly pissed if you pick a fight with her or try to run her off." Levy growled out, causing Lucy to hold back a giggle as the iron dragon slayer dropped into the seat on the other side of Levy.

"I don't care about Bunny Girl. She's not a threat to you unless she actually tries to attack. Or so long as she keeps all her male spirits away from you for now." He muttered, leaning back and glaring around the room. Lucy shook her head and then faced Levy again.

"So, Natsu picked up the scent of his mate?" She asked, and then began to look around the guild.

"Yeah, although if her scent was on me it narrows it down to anyone in the guild. Which will no doubt cause some troubles." Levy sighed, and Lucy hummed in agreement. Most of the females in the guild were taken, and if Natsu attempted to claim a already claimed female, it could spell bad news for the rest of the guild.

"Speaking of which. How are you and Gray fairing?" Levy asked, causing her to sputter and face her friend quickly. It wasn't a secret that her and Gray were together, even though the first month she had been worried that Juvia was going to drown her at every turn. However, it had come to a shock to everyone when she stated that she had been thinking that she should give up on her crush anyway, and had decided to give Lyon a chance. Still, even though they were dating and everyone accepted them, they didn't flaunt their relationship among the others. Sure, they stayed together in the guild hall, went on missions together as well with the rest of the team, and stole the occasional kiss in front of the others, that was all. Other than that, they remained the same. Lucy usually stayed with her friends, and Gray mostly had fights with Natsu, then Erza broke them apart in the usual way.

"Everything is fine." She hissed, trying to remove the blush from her face, and trying to keep the memories of what happened not moments ago from her mind. However, Levy read her just as easily as one of her books, and started to laugh into her hand. Lucy gave a groan and dropped her head onto the table. Usually whenever Levy attacked her like this, she would attack back with Levy's relationship with Gajeel. However, she had learn before that it was never a good idea to do so when Gajeel was around. While dragon slayer's were protective over their mates, Gajeel seemed more so than most. At least compared to what the records they had found stated.

Levy had stated once during a girls outing that she thought it could be because he was still feeling guilty about when he had attacked her. Meaning that he would want to make sure that he would never let her down like that again, even though at the time neither of them suspected that they would end up each others mate. It made sense to Lucy, and she had decided never to tease Levy about her relationship while Gajeel was around again.

"Alright, alright. I'll let up. So, is there any other book you're wanting to borrow?" She asked, and Lucy shook her head as she smiled at her friend.

"No. I just stopped by to deliver the book since Erza wants it next. Oh, also to tell you that I got the next two chapters finished on my novel, whenever you want to stop by and give your opinion, you're more than willing." She stated, giving the woman a hug and stood. Levy clapped her hand as she giggled happily.

"I can't wait. Although, it will have to wait until the heat cycle is over. Gajeel wont let me leave his side more than a few feet, so it will be some time before I get some free time." She stated, causing Lucy to laugh before giving them a wave and head toward the mission board. Her and Gray were wanting to take on a mission since her rent was almost due, and it had been a while since they had just went on one with just the two of them. Humming lightly, she quickly found one enough that it would pay her rent, but also leave them some spending money, and got it approved by Mira. She talked with the oldest Strauss sibling for a bit, and then decided that it was time to head home. After waving bye to Mira and Levy, she headed out of the guild and started back to her apartment.

It surprised her that it was so late, but then figured that she had gotten caught up talking to Mira and Levy, so it did make sense. Shrugging it off, she started home, and was soon jumping onto the wall in front of the canal. Since it was late she figured she would walk alone, since she knew that Plu would just become tired after awhile. She began humming again, but stopped when the sensation that she was being watched fell over her. Blinking, she spun on the wall while maintaining her balance, and tensed as she noticed a shadowed figure not far behind her. She braced herself, ready to scream and call on one of her spirits, but relaxed when the person stepped into the light.

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" She snapped, pouting as she hopped down from the wall and faced her teammate.

"Lucy." She blinked at the tone of his voice, and looked at him closer. He was staring at her in an array of emotions, the main ones being confusion, awe, and something close to fear. Blinking, she watched as he shook his head and took a step back as a laugh escaped from his lips.

"Why? Why did it have to be you?" He muttered, causing her to tilt her head to the side and swallow as he stepped closer. She tensed as he took her shoulders in a firm grip, his eyes filled with sadness as gave a soft, soothing purring sound.

"Lucy. You're my mate." He muttered, and every fiber of her being tensed as she attempted to take a step back. Only to wince as his fingers tightened into a bruising grip, and quickly reached for her keys.

"Natsu! Back off! You know I'm with Gray!" She shouted, watching as he trembled before her and then leaned closer.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but nothing can stop a slayer from claiming their mate." He whispered, and a tremor of fear shot through her. Reacting on instinct, she grabbed her keys, only to shout when he pushed her wrist aside, grabbed her keys and tossed them aside, followed by her whip.

"Please, find some way to forgive me." He whispered, right before a fist slammed into her stomach. She gasped, and felt her body going down as her vision blanked, but she stayed conscious long enough to feel Natsu grab her, and take off with her. Gray, please help. It was her last thought before she finally blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Cold and Hot! Thanks to all of those that read the first chapter and for those who left reviews! Alright, in this chapter there is a mild (little detailed) rape scene, so if you are not comfortable at all with this my apologies. However, this story is rated M for a few good reasons.**

 **Any who~ all seriousness aside, please enjoy the second chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Please tell me if you loved it, hated, or even just to point out errors! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 2

Gray felt his heart plummeting as he ran into the guild hall, ignoring the others as confused and startled eyes landed on him. His hands clenched tightly around the keys and whip that he had found on the way to the guild tonight, thinking that Lucy had merely gotten caught up in talking to some of the girls when she didn't return at her usual time. However, he didn't see her anywhere, and his chest clenched tightly as he bit his lower lip in desperation.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Levy asked, her book forgotten on the table as she ran up to him, Gajeel close behind her, glaring at him. He ignored the possessive iron dragon slayer, and instead held out Lucy's items that she always had on her.

"Lucy didn't return home. I figured that she would still be here, but found these on the way to the guild." He stated, using every bit of his will not to allow the panic he was feeling creep into his voice. He watched as Levy's eyes grew wide with fear as she shook her head.

"Lucy left the guild about half an hour ago." She whispered, and he squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of nausea washed over him. Where was Lucy? Did something happen to her? Had she been kidnapped?

"Shrimp, who have you been around the most lately?" Gajeel asked, causing him to blink and look at the dragon slayer as Levy faced him as well. The woman though a moment, and Gray didn't like how her face paled as she glanced between them.

"I've been around Lucy the most. Meaning that the scent Natsu was picking up on..." She muttered, causing Gray to frown and step forward.

"What was that about Natsu?" He asked, not sure how his Flame-Brain of a teammate had anything to do with this.

"Natsu walked in today and said that he caught the scent of his mate on my clothing. Gray, the only person I've been around, besides Gajeel, was Lucy." Levy stated, and he swallowed as he shook his head, only to look up as Gajeel sighed and watched as he scratched the back of his head.

"Natsu's mate, is your girlfriend Gray. Most likely Natsu is somewhere attempting to stake a claim on Lucy." He stated, and Gray flinched, momentarily stunned by the news before anger coursed through his veins.

"I'll kill the bastard if he lays one hand on Lucy!" He shouted, spinning on his heels and storming out of the guild, a fine icy mist surrounding him as he started back to the area he had found Lucy's keys and whip. That was his best bet on figuring out which way they went, and he would find them. He would get Lucy back, and he would teach Natsu a lesson in messing with his girl.

XxxXxxXxx

Lucy gave a grunt as she was tossed unceremoniously onto a makeshift cot somewhere in a cave on the outskirts of Magnolia. Gritting her teeth, she quickly surged to her feet and wheeled around to her best friend and teammate, only to stop as she took him in. He looked like a beast on the edge, his eyes were shadowed by his hair, his teeth clenched together and his hands balled into fists. She swallowed, and took a quick glance at the cave entrance, biting her bottom lip as she debating rather or not she could make it before he got to her again.

"Don't try to run, Lucy. It will only make me angry, and then I doubt I would be able to control myself." Natsu whispered out, his voice sounding weird. Almost like a half growl, and half plea. She looked back at him and then crossed her arms over her chest, trying to think of ways to get away from him without suddenly becoming his mate. The only thing that she was able to think about though was to try and talk some sense into him, however she knew that it wouldn't do any good. Her and Levy had talked a lot about dragon slayers, especially once they had been given an ancient book that had been about them after they had completed a mission together. No one had known about it since it had been written in ancient ruins that took a while for Levy to translate.

Within the book, it had explained about dragons, and dragon slayers', mating cycles and how there was only one mate for both. So, she knew regardless of what she said, there was no way to convince Natsu that she wasn't his mate, because this was something that neither the dragons, or the slayers messed up on. Still, she was with Gray, and cycle or not, she wasn't about to just allow Natsu to claim her while she loved Gray.

"Natsu, you know this can't happen. I'm with Gray." She whispered softly, watching as his body tensed and a small growl came from his chest.

"Lucy, a dragon slayer only has one mate in a lifetime. You are my mate, and I will not allow Gray to have you. Didn't one time you say that you loved me as well?" Natsu asked, his eyes taking on a calculating look that she had never seen on him before. Swallowing, she eased to the side slightly, thinking she might as well attempt to run for it, maybe her luck would be with her today.

"At...At one point yes, but you didn't seem to be picking up on the signals then. However, I've moved on. I'm not betraying Gray, Natsu." She stated, watching as he tensed at the name again. They were rivals, this she knew, and figured that she may not want to continuously bring up the ice wizard's name. It might not be all that helpful to her at the moment.

"I could provide so much more to you though." Natsu muttered, and she shook her head. She wasn't going to betray Gray, sure she still harbored feelings for Natsu, but not like she did for Gray now.

"I'm not doing this Natsu. I'm leaving and going back to Magnolia, please just leave me be." She stated, sliding to the side more but froze as he let out a growl and pinned her with a glare. Her eyes widened as she saw that she was looking at his dragon side, and knew that she needed to run. Now. There was no point in trying to change his mind now, he was going to try and mate with her, one way or another. The only way she was getting out was to out run him, even though she highly doubted that would work.

Although, she did recall Levy telling her about one attempt. The slayer had still caught them in the end, and had mated with them anyway. Apparently, halfway through the mating the woman who had run seemed to have a change of heart afterwards and gladly accepted the mark in the end. Having no idea why she would suddenly change her mind like that, they had approached Gajeel, hoping he would know since he and Levy were mates. It turned out that the mating worked both ways once it started. Even if someone loathed the other at first, during the mating process their body, mind, and soul would seem to realize that this was the person they were destined for. It was the only person for them. However, Lucy already believed that she was meant for Gray, just as Gray was meant for her. So, regardless of what the whole mating thing stated, she wasn't going to be with Natsu, she couldn't, she wouldn't. All because she wasn't going to hurt Gray like that.

Without a second thought she dashed into the dark forest, cursing herself for not attempting earlier as Natsu carried her off. At least then it was still light enough so she could have seen where she was going. She pushed the thought aside since there was nothing she could do about it, and instead focused on making sure that she was at least heading in the right direction. The sound of a loud roar caused her heart to slam against her chest, making her move as fast as she could once she realized that Natsu had finally gotten over the initial shock her running away had caused. She knew that she would never be able to truly out run him, at least not without help, however he had dropped her keys back in Magnolia, as well as her whip, leaving her defenseless for now.

The sound of him crashing through the forest after her caused her to yelp slightly since it was so close to her. It took her mind away from the path and she gasped as her foot caught a root sticking out of the ground. She winced as a pain seared through her ankle, and she fell face first into the dirt, and it was within seconds that Natsu was on her. She attempted to struggle, even screamed in an attempt to cause him to flinch away long enough so she could try and get away again. However, none of it worked, and Natsu merely covered her mouth with one hand while he used the other to burn away her clothes.

"I told you not to run, Lucy. Now I wont be able to control myself at all." He whispered, and she winced as she heard pain in his voice. She looked into his eyes, hating how she saw pain in them as he kept her pinned while freeing himself. She then turned her eyes skyward, making her mind drift off, but she still winced when he suddenly thrust into her. Her body trembled as pleasure started to consume her, but her body and soul attempted to deny it, and she could feel herself start to split in two because of the confusion within her. Half of her heart wanted to be claimed by Natsu, while the other half refused, reminding her that she already belonged to Gray. It was the same with her mind and soul, both craved to hold onto Natsu, yet at the same time remain completely loyal to Gray.

She forced herself to remain still, merely looking at the stars and constellations that her mother had taught her all about. It was the only thing her body agreed to focus on, because it was the only thing that wasn't causing her pain at the moment. Her body trembled only once more when Natsu stilled within her as he released his pleasure and sank fangs into her neck. Leaving a mark to the others that she was his, her body both accepted it, and denied it, still trying to remain its loyalty to Gray.

"You're mine now, Lucy. I promise, you'll want for nothing." He whispered, nuzzling his mark with a small purring sound, but she remained quiet and unresponsive in his arms. Her eyes, dark and haunted, remained on the stars above them. Her face was blank of all emotions as she kept everything she felt waging within her at bay, she knew that she couldn't deal with any of it now. She had to deal with it later, somewhere she felt safe.

"Natsu! Get off Lucy, you bastard!" The familiar voice of Gray reached them, causing Natsu to give a dangerous growl and stand protectively before her, fire consuming his hands.

"Back off, she's mine." He growled, but she ignored the fight. She ignored their screams, the magic that they launched at one another, she ignored everything. Even when a familiar light surrounded her, and Loki appeared over her with nothing but worry in his eyes.

"Lucy?" He whispered, she merely blinked, her eyes moving past his face to the stars above again. She heard his grunt of panic, and felt his jacket slide over her bare body, but still gave no response.

"Gray. I have to take her back now!" He shouted, and she heard the sound of her keys clinking together, and then Loki was carefully picking her up. Golden light surrounded them once more, and then she was seeing the stars from a different view point, in front of the guild. She felt Loki moving quickly through the guild, yelling for Wendy to head to the medical ward immediately, and merely watched the shocked faces of everyone that they passed by. Her gaze landed on Levy's briefly, holding her's the longest, and then looked away as the woman followed along with the sky dragon slayer. It was obvious she had figured out what had happened, and Lucy finally gave a sigh as she was placed on one of the beds. Still, no actual words left her as Wendy began gathering her magic in her hands as Loki explained what had happened. She ignored all of it, and instead turned her head to the side so she could stare out the window and at the night sky beyond. The stars were now dimmed do to the lights of the city, but she could still see enough of them that it caused her to relax some. Now was the time for her to deal with her inner turmoil before asking or telling anyone else about what went down, even though Loki was already doing so.

Leaning back, she kept her gaze on the stars as she allowed her eyes to slowly close. She ignored the sounds of the people around her, tuning them out as she went into a half meditation, half unconscious state of mind. She had to make a decision, and make her raging mind, heart and soul to make a decision. Should she go with Natsu and break Gray's heart, or stay with Gray and hope that Natsu would eventually give up on her?

* * *

 **Well...there it is! Chapter 2. Hope you found some way to enjoy it! I'll hopefully be putting chapter 3 up some time this week, hopefully Thursday. Any who~ please leave a review if you can and tell me what you thought about it! :) Thank you for all your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank you all for the reviews! Even though some may not be what other writers look for, however I believe a writer cannot progress or learn unless they accept the good and bad reviews. These are your thoughts on my writing, so I will not hold any of you back since I am putting myself out there. So, I want honest opinions, hold nothing back.**

 **Now, even though it is explained more in this chapter, I feel as I must mention now and draw your attention to the fact that this is a Gray x Lucy x Natsu pairing fanfic. Meaning that the pairing is all three of them together. So, if this is not to your...tastes, then I do apologize for not making this clear from the start. However, I would still appreciate it if you read to the end and give a review. But, if you do stop reading then I understand as well.**

 **Now that all the seriousness is out of the way, without further ado, the third chapter of Cold and Hot is presented a day ahead of schedule. (Who knew insomnia was good for something lol). Also, this chapter is time skipped ahead to one week from the last chapter. Thank you, and please review if you can :)**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 3

Gray stared at the steps that Wendy had just went up, on her usual route to check and see how Lucy was doing today. Lucy, the woman that he loved more than anything. The woman he constantly wanted to be around and do anything for. The woman he wanted to make permanently his, once all of this was over with. The woman...who was constantly in a lot of pain and despair all because of the damn, idiot flame brained bastard that was better known as Natsu.

The last thought caused him to glare over at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who was sulking on a corner table, not meeting anyone's gaze and merely staring at the wall. It had been over a week since Natsu had kidnapped Lucy and mated with her, a week since she had been in a catatonic state, and only three days since Natsu had finally returned after his cycle was truly over. He moved his gaze away from Natsu, only to stare down at the cracks and fissures that lined his table.

He could still recall that night, him running through the forest where he had heard Lucy's scream. Only to arrive to late, and to see that Natsu had already claimed her and forced himself upon her. He had been terrified when he had saw that she looked unresponsive to everything going on around her, even when Loki had appeared and taken her away. Once he knew that she was safe, he held nothing back as he attacked Natsu in rage. He was wanting nothing more than to but him in the ground permanently, however his attempt was stopped by Laxus and Freed, who had followed him on Makarov's orders. Laxus had restrained him as Freed cast a barrier around Natsu, making it impossible for him to leave the area until he was truly out of his cycle.

Once he realized that they were not going to allow him to attack Natsu anymore, he had shaken off Laxus' hold and ran straight back to the guild. Wanting to know that Lucy would be alright. He had entered the guild and headed straight for the medical room, only to feel his heart clench tightly in his chest. Her eyes were closed, yet he recalled Wendy stating that she was neither awake nor asleep, more like in a meditated state of mind. Still, he had tried to reach out to her, to get her to respond in some way. However, all of his attempts failed, but he still refused to leave her. He had settled in a chair, wrapped his hand carefully around hers, and decided merely to wait until she awoke. That had been the plan, but it didn't go accordingly.

He had heard Natsu come through the guild door two days later. At first he had merely remained seated. However, once Natsu yelled out that he was going to see Lucy and no one would stop him, something had snapped. He had arose from his seat, walked out of the room, and down the steps until he saw Natsu. He gave no warning, no time for Natsu to react, instead, he created his ice cannon and hit Natsu point blank with it. Natsu barely landed on the floor once before he was then pelted with ice lance. Gray continued a barrage of attacks on the Dragon Slayer, until he had enough long distance attacks, and instead encased his fist in ice and launched at the man. They returned fierce blows, even dodging Erza when she attempted to stop them. He knew that the guild hall was paying heavily for their fighting, but he wasn't about to let Natsu near Lucy. Still, it took Makarov to separate them. He had enlarged both of his hands, one taking hold of Gray, and the other taking Natsu and slamming them into separate sides of the hall, where he then had Freed encase them. Neither of them were allowed to see Lucy now, not until she awoke and said otherwise.

The sudden sound of rushed feet meet his ears, causing him to look up and blink as he saw Wendy reach the railing and lean over. She called for Makarov, who jumped down from the bar and quickly rushed up the steps. Gray watched as the two conversed quietly enough that not even the Dragon Slayers could hear, and then Wendy lead the small man toward the medical room. He felt his body begin to tense, hoping that something wasn't terribly wrong with Lucy, and glared over his shoulder at Natsu.

"Damnit. If _anything_ has happened to her, you're dead." He snarled, causing everyone in the guild to glance uneasily between him and Natsu. Natsu blinked at him, and then merely returned his gaze to the steps. Gray gritted his teeth, and returned his gaze as well, his hands clenched tightly into fists. That was another thing that had been bothering him. After the fight, Natsu hadn't uttered a single word, to anyone. It was starting to drive him mad! The man had been hell bent on seeing Lucy upon arriving to the guild, now he wasn't saying or doing anything except sulking! Gray wasn't sure what was going on anymore!

"You two do know that this will only cause more stress on Lucy when she hears about it." Levy suddenly stated, causing him to look over at the solid script mage, she was standing between the both of them, looking one way then the other.

"She wouldn't even be like this if _he_ hadn't attacked her like he did!" He shouted, gritting his teeth together as Gajeel narrowed his gaze at him for screaming at his mate.

"It isn't something that Natsu can control Gray. I'm not defending him, and I honestly don't know how to deal with this situation, but just continuously fighting with one another isn't going to solve anything." She stated, and he slammed his fist into the barrier.

"I don't give a damn about that right now. He _forced_ himself onto Lucy! There is no way I can look past what he did to her! He just needs to be wiped off the face of the earth!" He shouted, his anger reaching a boiling point as he turned his hateful gaze onto Natsu.

"Why didn't you control yourself better!? Why couldn't you just go hole yourself up somewhere like you did in the past?! You didn't show any interest in Lucy when she had feelings for you in the past, so why the hell now?" He screamed, watching as Natsu stared at him for a moment, and then merely turned his gaze to the steps again. The lack of reply caused him to snap, and he released an attack on the barrier.

"Answer me now, damnit!" He shouted, waiting for Natsu to say something, anything. Yet, he remained quiet, his gaze remaining on the steps until they suddenly looked up and he placed a hand on the barrier. Gray turned to see what it was, and straightened as well as Makarov and Wendy slowly came down the stairs.

"Levy. Mira. Please, would you two head to Lucy's room." Wendy stated, causing both women to look at one another before moving past the youngest Slayer and up the steps. Makarov continued to walk with Wendy until she was standing in front of Gajeel and between the two in the barrier.

"Freed. Please release them, but neither of you are to move past me, Master, or Gajeel." She stated, her voice coming out soft but also holding no room for questions. Gray watched as the barrier faded, and slowly made his way to Wendy, looking over all of their shoulders briefly to look at the stairs before looking down. He held back his anger as Natsu stepped beside him.

"How is she Wendy?" Gray asked, and the little girl inhaled before meeting both of their gazes.

"She's awake, but both of you are prohibited to talk to, or see her, for right now." She stated, and he flinched back as if she had struck him.

"Why?" He asked, watching as she swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Part of the Dragon's Cycle, for the male anyway, is that when they start to mate with their perfect match, the hormones they release make their woman become fertile. However, it seemed Lucy was already fertile." Wendy stated, causing him to blink and frown when Natsu tensed and looked away briefly.

"So, what does that mean exactly?" He asked, watching as Wendy frowned and closed her eyes.

"It means, Lucy is pregnant. She is carrying your child Gray. However, because of what I just mentioned, she is also carrying Natsu's child. It is a very rare pregnancy, however the chances are increased if a lover _and_ a dragon slayer are involved." She stated, and Gray stood stunned at the news. Lucy was pregnant with two children, one his, and the others...

"You bastard!" He shouted, slamming a fist into Natsu's jaw, and felt one connect with his own a moment later. They each reared back their fists again, ready to make more blows.

"Roar **of the Sky Dragon**!" Wendy shouted, causing him to flinch and grunt along with Natsu as they were both picked up and literally blown out of the guild hall. When he regained his footing, he blinked as Wendy stood before both of them, looking beyond pissed. It was the first time he had seen the young slayer like this, and briefly hoped never to see it again.

"This is exactly why I'm refusing either of you to see her. She has already told me that she is going to keep _both_ children, regardless of what either of you say. She says that it comes down to you two in the end how she will proceed with her life and the life of her children. It seems, she has accepted that she loves both of you, and therefore is not able to make a choice between the two of you. So, until you two work something out, _neither of you_ will see her." Wendy snapped, crossing her arms and pinning them with a glare that dared them to disagree with her.

Gray shouted out a curse and slammed his fist into the ground, causing ice shards to shoot out of the ground around him. What the hell was this? How could he make a decision under these circumstances? Not only was Lucy, the woman he loved, pregnant with his child, but Natsu's as well. She was willing to keep both, even though one of them wasn't planned. All he wanted was to beat Natsu to a bloody pulp, and then talk with her about everything. See her point in this, and then make a decision. Not work it out with Natsu!

"Oi, Wendy. Tell Mira and Levy that we'll be at this location. They'll get the plan once they see where it is. Natsu, Gray. Both of you get your sorry asses up and follow me and Redfox." Laxus growled, and Gray glared up at him. Who the hell was he thinking he was? Ordering him around like this while everything was falling around him.

"Don't give us that look Ice boy! We're attempting to help ya here. So suck it up and get yer ass movin'." Gajeel growled, grabbing Natsu off the ground as Laxus pinned him with a glare that threatened a shock if he didn't follow orders. Gray stood and dusted himself off before following the Dragon Slayers, thinking that there was nothing that could help this situation, however being away from it momentarily would help him clear his mind and think more rationally.

"Where are we going?" He asked, hearing his own fatigue in his voice. Only to look up with a frown when both of the older slayers shook their heads.

"No questions until we reach our destination." Gajeel stated, turning a glare on him briefly before facing ahead again. Gray gave a mental sigh and looked over his shoulder in time to see Wendy return back to the guild, no doubt to give the message to the women. No worries Lucy, I'm not giving up on you. Just, give me a bit of time to try and figure everything out.

XxxXxxXxx

Wendy quickly dashed up the stairs, her emotions swirling within her as she realized that she had just attacked two of her teammates. Although she quickly pushed her guilt aside, she had done it for Lucy. Sure, both of them were now in a very devastating situation, but Lucy's was worse. There wasn't many who went through something like she had, and still came out swinging and making decisions like keeping both children. Nor did they proclaim their love for both men, at least not when a Dragon Slayer was involved. It went against everything that Grandine had taught her about, at least when it came to the cycle. However, with it being Lucy she guess she shouldn't be all that surprised. The woman she saw as an older sister had a knack for doing the unexpected.

She knocked on the door softly, and then carefully eased in as the women in the room looked her way. Mira was sitting on the chair beside the bed, while Levy was sitting beside Lucy on the bed. All the women looked at her though, and she gave them a smile as she stepped closer.

"I delivered your message Lucy. Also, no worries about them bothering you about it. Laxus and Gajeel took them on a trip to, wherever this is." She stated, handing the paper over to Levy. However, her eyes remained on Lucy as the woman blinked and leaned back some.

"They...left?" She asked, and Wendy quickly soothed the woman with a kind smile as she crawled onto the bed.

"No worries. They'll be back. Laxus and Gajeel said that they were helping in a way." She stated, watching as the Celestial Mage blinked again before looking at Levy and Mira.

"Where are your mates taking them?" She asked, and Wendy turned to see the two women smiling as they stared down at the paper.

"Our mates, as you put it, are taking them someplace where they can come to understand what's going on." Mira stated, folding the paper in her hands without Lucy seeing it.

"Also, there is a good chance that everything will work out just fine with this plan. Although, something tells me it will be a few months before any of you see one another." Levy added, and Wendy glanced at the woman as she took that in. Lucy was frowning, but didn't seem to think too badly about what they were saying. Even though they were being vague in detail.

"No worries Lucy. The rest of the guild will be here for you until all of this is settled. Now, since you're an expecting mother, you need to eat some food. I'll be right back." Mira stated, giving a smile before quickly standing and leaving the room before Lucy could protest. The blonde gave a sigh and shook her head before looking at Levy and Wendy.

"She left before I even told her why I wanted you two in here with me." She whined slightly, and Wendy blinked as she looked over at the older bluenette in question. With a shrug, Levy leaned closer.

"Why did you ask me and Mira to come up here?" She asked, causing Lucy to give a small smile.

"I was going to ask your opinions if I was doing the right thing. Not about keeping the children, nothing could change my mind on that, but about deciding to love both Gray and Natsu." She stated, and Wendy blinked before frowning.

"I was actually hoping to ask you about that Lucy. You see, when a Dragon Slayer claims their mate, the mating ritual should have made it so that you only loved Natsu. However, you're still claiming to love them both?" Wendy stated. It was confusing her, she had never heard of a mated pair including the lover into their family life, even though it was possible that the one being mated could carry a lover's child and the Slayer's child. Usually what happened was that the woman did give birth to both, but handed the lover's child over to her past love so she could remain and raise a family with the Slayer.

"I don't quite understand it myself. But, something within me refuses to allow me to choose between the two of them. It was rather both of them, or neither of them." She stated, her gaze going up to the ceiling. Wendy frowned, once again stumped by what she was saying. Had something gone wrong with the ritual? Was that why Lucy was still divided on her feelings between the two? She didn't want to make it sound like she wanted Lucy to leave Gray, it was just that Lucy was proving everything that Grandine had taught her about mating wrong, and it wasn't settling well with her.

"Well, that just goes to show how big of a heart Lucy has." Levy stated, mirth shining in her eyes as she looked at the confusion on the other twos faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Wendy asked, glancing to Lucy to see that she had a slight blush on her face because of the statement.

"Well, with Lucy being Lucy, it was only natural that it would happen. Lucy isn't one to hurt someone else just because of some ritual or tradition. She would find some way that everyone would be happy with the situation. Resulting in her having to make Gray and Natsu work things out, so they could all live together as a family. Especially since she forgave Natsu for forcing himself onto her like that." Mira stated, having caught most of the conversation as she walked into the room. A tray held in her hands that was loaded with food.

"You seriously think that I could eat all of that! I'm not even that far along, Mira!" Lucy stated, her eyes going wide at all the food that was set before her. Mira merely giggled and waved her hand. Smiling inwardly when she noticed that Lucy didn't even flinch at her mention of what happened a week ago.

"Nonsense. This is Gray's and Natsu's children we're talking about. Natsu alone could put all of this away, and Gray nearly matching him. Something tells me your children will be no different." Mira stated, causing the blonde mage to groan as she realized the demon had a point.

"I'll see what I can do first. Hopefully they get their appetites from me instead of them." She stated, pulling the tray a little closer before looking up at the Solid Script Mage and Take Over Mage. Then blinked when her best friend turned to her with a worried expression.

"Lucy, are you really okay? I mean, what Natsu did..." Levy trailed off, but Lucy gave a small smile before nodding her head.

"I'm fine, really. It took me a moment, but it's not like he really took anything from me since I already gave myself to Gray. I also know that he couldn't control himself since he was in heat, and that there was no way I could fight him like that. It was confusing at first, having my heart, mind and soul wage war as to who to turned to. Saying that I should fear Natsu for doing that, and that I could only trust Gray. However, I knew that it wasn't true. Natsu didn't mean to hurt me, he would never hurt me like that. It is a common reason why I love them both. _Both of them_ want what's best for me and what will keep me safest. There is no choosing between them." She stated, watching as Levy blinked and understanding crossed her mind. Lucy smiled and then turned to Wendy, who was wearing the same expression as Levy now that she had explained it.

"So, about my question earlier. Do you think I should try to pursue a relationship with both of them?" She asked, and Wendy watched as the women looked at one another before smiling.

"It has always been obvious that you loved them both Lucy, and they both love you. They merely have to overcome their differences to see that. I'm sure that your choice is the right one, just as I'm sure they'll come around to the idea." Mira stated, causing the blonde to smile before she began to eat. Wendy smiled, glad to know that Lucy wasn't going to mope and become depressed over her situation. Still, there was something else that she was curious about.

"Mira? Levy? Where exactly _are_ Laxus and Gajeel going with Natsu and Gray?" She watched as the women looked at one another with a smile before facing the two of them.

"Oh, just to see some old friends of theirs." Mira answered, before steering the conversation back to the children and what they may look like.

* * *

 **There is the third chapter! Once again I apologize for not clearing up the pairing earlier on, and hope that you can find some way to forgive me for my error. However, I will continue on with the story, because I never leave a story until it is complete. So, please leave a review if you are able and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 of Cold and Hot! Yay! I can't believe that I am putting the next chapter up quicker than expected :3...Anyway, once again I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and opinions of my story. I hope that it will meet your expectations, but I should warn you that I pretty much have it all planned out how it is going to go, and I just hope that you all enjoy it in some way. Anywho~ I do have some OC in this chapter and future chapters, they do have a part in this story an I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Like I said, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 4

"What do you mean we're going to go see some friends of yours?" Gray growled out, glaring at Laxus since he was the only slayer not about to vomit. It always amazed him how well the lightening dragon slayer could remain calm, even though he suspected the man was holding back his discomfort. The other two had become useless the moment the train started, and other than looking slightly more pale, Laxus was the only one not groaning and holding his stomach.

"Just as I said. We are taking you two to visit friends of ours. We've already called them and arranged for us to be staying in a nearby town. This is to help both of you understand what's going on at the moment. Not only with yourselves, but Lucy as well." Laxus stated, frowning as Gajeel gave a low moan and grabbed some metal to start munching on.

"What does your friends have anything to do with our situation? It seems pretty obvious that Natsu just needs to butt out." Gray growled, glaring at the pink haired idiot. Giving a growl of frustration as Natsu looked down and then out of the window, while trying to get over his motion sickness.

"You'll see when we get there. Until then, lay off Natsu." Laxus stated, causing him to glare up at the blonde.

"Why the hell should I? And why the hell are you so bent on protecting him? He messed up mine and Lucy's life!" He snapped, meeting the glare he received with one of his own. When Laxus sighed and seemed to resist the urge to hit him, he crossed his arms and continued glaring until he got some answers.

"Because, you damn idiot. No slayer can control a mating cycle! Not Natsu! Not me! No Slayer! Got it! However, the fact that Blondie is still able to care about both of you enough to tell you to work out your differences says that there is still hope for all of you. So long as you cooperate! Meaning, lay off Natsu until you here what our friends have to say. Got it?" Laxus growled, and Gray gritted his teeth as he looked down.

He still couldn't understand that part. Why was Lucy suddenly saying they had to work things out? Sure, when they had started dating she had told him that she still had some feelings for Natsu, but why make them work things out like this? Was she doing it because one of the children was Natsu's? If that was the case, why not just carry the child to term and then hand it over for the flame brain to raise. Hell, she didn't even have to do that! He'd help her raise it if she asked him too. Giving a sigh, he glared back up at the older mage.

"If I don't cooperate?" He asked, watching as Laxus's eyes darkened and glared down at him.

"If you don't, then me and you will be on the next train ride back to Magnolia. We'll go see Lucy, and I'll tell her to get rid of your sorry ass and stay with Natsu." He growled, causing him to go wide eyed. Everyone knew that the Lightening Slayer had basically self proclaimed himself as a brother to Lucy, so there was no doubt in his mind that Laxus would do just that. However, why the hell would he tell her to choose Natsu?!

Gray tensed for a moment, wanting to fight against what Laxus had just said. Yet, something inside of him told him to just sit still and let whatever was about to happen, happen. So, giving a sigh, he faced away from the slayer and glared at the floor. Maybe, the sooner he listened to whatever these friends had to say, the sooner he could go home and see Lucy again.

XxxXxxXxx

Gray followed quietly behind the Dragon Slayers, his thoughts to busy taking in his surroundings to really wonder where they were going exactly. Once they had gotten off the train in Crocus, of all places, they had checked into their hotel, and were now on a beaten down but somehow forgotten path heading who knows where in the woods. The path was grass and roots, yet it obviously stuck out since it actually looked maintained. Well, obvious if you were looking for it, since the entrance had been covered with thick foliage. Still, as to why Laxus's and Gajeel's friends lived this far out in the middle of no where had him wondering if he should have just stayed at the hotel.

"You guys arrived earlier than expected." The voice caused him to blink and look up from the path. Blinking as two, very intimidating, men approached them. The first man was easily as tall and built as Laxus. He had dark black hair that barely brushed his shoulders, sharp golden eyes, and was wearing all leather. The other man was as tall as Gajeel, but more on the lean side in build. His hair was a greenish color with the edges in black, and he wore it shorter than the other. His eyes were sky blue, with flecks of gray in them, and he wore mostly denim, save for the cloak he had wrapped around his shoulder. It wasn't the looks that made them intimidating though, both men radiated enough confidence and power for Gray to know that these two weren't men you wanted as enemies.

"Matlock, it's been a while." Laxus stated, clasping the hand of the man in all leather. The man smiled, returning the firm hold and gave a nod.

"That it has. Although, I wished it was under different circumstances." Matlock stated, and Gray tensed when those golden eyes fell on him. His attention quickly turned to Gajeel, who approached the other man.

"Rowan. Seems like you're doing good." He stated, knocking fists together with him. The man merely nodded before his gaze turned to Natsu and then Gray. He shifted before looking between the four staring at him and Natsu.

"We're here finally. So mind telling us what this is all about?" He muttered, narrowing his gaze when Matlock gave a sigh and a small smile toward him.

"Just like I was. No worries, Gray was it. We'll make sure you don't make the same mistakes we made." Matlock stated, causing him to frown and look between the two men. Only to blink when Natsu suddenly raised his head, and something close to a spark of hope lit his gaze. His eyes landed on Rowan, and he swallowed slightly.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" He asked, and Gray watched as the man gave a nod. Gray frowned as more confusion settled over him. How in the world were these two suppose to help with their situation.

"Let us all go to the cabin. There, we should be able to answer some of your questions." Rowan stated, before turning and starting to walk down the path again. Gray was wanting to demand answers right there, but once again something told him to just remain quiet and follow them. Giving a faint sigh, he followed alongside Natsu, glancing over at the fire mage. He frowned as he saw hope on his rivals face, and quickly looked away.

What the hell was he doing, looking like everything was going to be fine? None of this was making sense to him, so how the hell was Natsu thinking any of this could help? His silent musing were broken when a sharp laughter cut into his thoughts, causing him to look up and blink in surprise when two little boys came running at them. One had green hair like Rowan, only not only did he have black mixed in, but red as well. The other little boy had black hair, with red mixed in as well.

"Daddy! You're back!" Both boys shouted, grabbing onto their father's legs. Both men reached down and patted the boys head, and Gray blinked when the boys detached themselves from their respective fathers' legs, only to repeat the process with the other one.

"We told you two we'd only be gone for a minute." Matlock laughed, picking up the green haired boy and settling him on his shoulders as Rowan did the same with the other.

"Still, Momma said that it might be a bit longer since the trains don't always run on time." The blacked haired boy stated, smiling down at Rowan when he hummed slightly.

"Dad? Who are they?" The green haired boy asked, causing Matlock and Rowan to smile.

"These four are just some friends we'll be helping. The blonde haired one is Laxus. The dark haired one with piercings is Gajeel. The dark haired one with no shirt is Gray. Finally, the pink haired one is Natsu." Matlock stated, and Gray nodded his head, while mentally trying to figure out where and when he had lost his shirt. Also, while trying to figure out why the boys were calling both of them their father.

"Nice to meet you." The boys replied in unison, and Gray watched as Gajeel smirked.

"Who might you two pipsqueaks be?" He asked, and both boys smiled.

"I'm Thomas! And he's my brother Alexander!" Thomas, the green haired boy stated. Gray blinked, the kids were brothers? And called both men father? Then that would mean...

"Wait a minute. The reason you brought us here is because they were in the same boat we are?" He asked, glancing between Laxus and Gajeel, who both nodded.

"We agreed to help out the moment Laxus contacted us from your guild. Trust me, this isn't something you want to think about alone, Gray." Matlock stated, and Gray tensed as he glanced at the man again. Only to relax as he saw a dark look, not only pass over Matlock's face, but Rowan's as well. The look was one that told him that they had nearly lost something that was important to both of them.

"Oh, I guess the train actually kept schedule this time." A soft voice stated, and Gray glanced up before coming to a standstill. A slender woman stood before them with a sweet, welcoming smile on her face. She was tall for a woman, but was still smaller than Rowan and Matlock. Her hair was a bright red that had her skin looking like porcelain, and warm green eyes.

"Momma!" Thomas and Alexander stated, jumping from their fathers' shoulders and into the welcoming embrace of their mother.

"Elizabeth. You should not be walking around too much." Rowan stated, and Gray watched as Matlock nodded his agreement. The woman sighed and shook her head before smiling at them.

"Honestly, I'm still a long ways from having these babies. You can't put me on bed rest for the entire time." She stated, and then moved past them to Gajeel and Laxus.

"Besides. I wanted to greet these two. Laxus, Gajeel. I am so very delighted to see you again, it has been too long." She stated, wrapping them both in a hug and causing Gray to go wide eyed as both of them complied and gave her gentle hugs back.

"That it has Elizabeth, but a lots been happening lately at Fairy Tail. We just don't have the time." Laxus stated, moving away as she huffed and settled her fists on her hips.

"That isn't a valid excuse Laxus, and you know it. Now, who are your friends?" She asked, bypassing the Lightening and Iron dragon slayers. Gray tensed when she automatically wrapped her arms around him and Natsu, bringing them in for an unsuspecting hug.

"Elizabeth. You can't just hug them out of the blue like that." Matlock stated, although there was no true reprimand in his voice. The woman merely released them with a shrug and gave them a welcoming smile.

"My name is Elizabeth. But you two can call me Lizzie." She stated, and then gave them an expecting look.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragneel."

Gray glared over at Natsu as they gave their names at the same time, but blinked as he was wrapped in yet another one of Elizabeth's hugs.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Now that everyone is introduced, come on inside. I've already started on supper and there is plenty to go around." She declared, and Gray blinked as he finally realized that they were in a clearing with a decent sized log cabin in the center of it. He watched as the boys raced into the cabin and then gave a sigh. It looked like this was going to be one hell of a time, and he would have to find some way to get through it. Giving a sigh, he followed the others and stopped upon entering the cabin. The outside was a decent size, but the inside was huge!

The cabin opened right into the living room, with two doors leading out. Through one door, he saw the kitchen and the other looked to lead to a hallway of sorts. However, instead of exploring the rest of the house as he wanted, he followed the others into the kitchen. He ignored the spread that was laid out on the table, and instead glanced around his new surrounding. Everything kept with the rustic looking woodwork, and he was surprised to find an old, wooden stove sitting in the corner.

"Help yourself to whatever you like." Elizabeth stated, opening some wooden doors to reveal wooden shelves that held bowls and plates. She was about to grab a stack of plates when Rowan and Matlock reached around her.

"Enough, Elizabeth. You have worked enough already. Just get your plate and we will manage to take care of the rest." Rowan stated, in a voice that nearly begged the woman to listen to him. Gray watched as the woman huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm pregnant, not useless. I can help." She grumbled, and he huffed slightly at the panic look that crossed over their faces at her pouting look.

"No, no, no. We weren't saying you were useless! We're just saying that you don't need to push yourself so much!" Matlock stated, but Gray could already see that she wasn't going to stand for it. That is, if the determined look in her eye had anything to say about it.

"I'm not pushing myself. I'm perfectly capable of knowing when to stop without either of you badgering me about it." She stated, attempting to reach for the plates again, only to have them hold them higher.

"Elizabeth, please. We are not meaning any offense, but you still need some rest even though you are not far along." Rowan stated, and Gray winced as an all too familiar aura that reminded him off a pissed off Erza came from her.

"I told you two. I. Am. Fine. Now, give me those plates so I can be a proper hostess." She snarled, and even he winced at the dangerous tone of her voice. Small bouts of laughter caused him to look over his shoulder, and he watched as the two boys looked on in amusement before Alexander caught him.

"Papa and Dad can never when against Momma. Dad says it is because Momma gets too scary." Alexander stated, causing a smirk to appear before a small "tsk" drew his attention, as well as everyone else, back to the three.

"Matlock! How dare you call me "scary"." She hissed, and Gray rose an eyebrow as Matlock seemed to pale and swallowed.

"Now, honey. I didn't mean anything bad about it." He stammered, attempting to calm her. Gray gave a huff before deciding that someone needed to step in before those two idiots really pissed her off.

"Uh...Lizzie?" He sounded, blinking when she turned to him instantly with a sweet smile. All her anger and resentment leaving her in a snap.

"Yes, Gray." She sounded, and he couldn't have stopped the smile that spread on his lips even if he wanted to. She was just like Lucy!

"You really don't need to go to all this trouble. Really." He stated, watching as she seemed to think a moment before giving a sigh. Although, he saw something spark in her eye before she gave a nod.

"Very well then. However, I still need a plate for myself then." She stated, and Gray knew immediately what she was going to do. Because it would be the exact thing that Lucy would do in this situation. He smiled as he watched it all play out before him, just as he pictured it would. They began to lower the plates, that she had picked up to begin with, so she could take the top one. However, the moment the plates were lowered enough, she swiped all of them out of their hold and immediately turned around and began to hand them out. Ignoring the complaints of the men behind her.

Gray jumped when Laxus let out a laugh, followed by Gajeel. He looked at the two in confusion and blinked when Elizabeth laughed along with them.

"That's exactly what Lucy would have done." Laxus stated, and Gray watched as Elizabeth tilted her head slightly in question at the name. It was then that Gray remembered why he was there to begin with.

"Lucy is Gray's girlfriend, and Natsu's mate." Gajeel put in, and Gray glanced up to see understanding written on her face as she faced them with the plates.

"I see, now I get it. No worries though, I'm sure that everything will work out. You two seem to have very understanding souls, especially once your minds are cleared from confusion. I have no doubt you'll make everything work out with your girlfriend and mate." She stated, offering them the plates. Gray blinked at her for a moment, trying to figure out why his head and heart seemed to calm for a moment. Shaking the feeling aside, he took the plate offered to him with a solemn thanks, and then turned to the food laid out, listening as Natsu did the same.

"Gray. After we get done eating, would you be willing to follow me outside?" Matlock asked, causing him to blink before giving a slight nod. After receiving a nod in return, Matlock then moved back to Elizabeth as Gray started to gather his food. Honestly, he would do whatever they told him to do, so long as in the end he got to see Lucy again.

* * *

 **And there you have the fourth chapter! Please leave your thoughts on it in the reviews if you are able. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon, possible in three days time. See you next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 of Cold and Hot! Thank all of you for your review, they are greatly appreciated! Now, I realized that the main point of view is from Gray, and while it is still in this chapter as well, I also have some now in Natsu's point of view. I will hopefully have more from Natsu's views in later chapters, and I apologize that I haven't done any sooner. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 5

Gray gave a sigh as he followed behind Matlock in silence as they walked a different hidden trail close to the cabin. He didn't have a clue where the other man was taking him, but he had been assured by Laxus that no harm would be done to him. Still, he wouldn't mind the walk if the man would at least say something, other than remain silent and completely focused on the path.

"Gray, tell me about your girlfriend." Matlock suddenly stated, causing him to blink in confusion and look up at the man. What was this all of a sudden? Just walking and then he wanted to know about Lucy?

"Why do you want to know about Lucy?" He asked, watching as golden eyes flashed in mirth for a brief second before facing him slightly.

"Well, we have to know what kind of woman we're dealing with here if we want to help all of you. So, I figured we could go ahead and get started by you telling me what you are willing to about her." He stated, and Gray frowned but soon found himself staring ahead as he thought about his girlfriend. Before long he felt a smile cross his lips and a small laugh escape him.

"Lucy's something else entirely." He muttered, coming out of his thoughts when Matlock made a small sound.

"Her name is Lucy, huh? Guessing she is pretty?" He asked, and Gray let out a laugh.

"Pretty doesn't begin to describe her. She is beyond beautiful. Not just in looks either, but as well as her personality. She might be like other girls when it comes to fussing about what she looks like, but she isn't stuck up like them girls can be. Even though she comes from a noble background." He stated, glancing over at the man when he whistled and grimaced slightly.

"So, she has powerful family?" He muttered, but Gray shook his head and looked away when Matlock gave him a confusing look.

"She's the last remaining Hearfilia that we know of. Her mother past away when she was younger, leaving her with a neglectful father. It seems that he did care for her greatly, but he past away too, before anything could be mended between them. She lost them, and even though she must have been breaking, she remained strong. She didn't crumple, barely cried, and still put all of us before herself." He stated, glancing over when Matlock remained silent for a bit. Then blinked when he gave a smile and looked over at him.

"Sounds like someone who wouldn't hesitate to do anything for the ones she loves. Just like our Lizzie." He stated, and Gray frowned.

"About that. Are you going to try and convince me and Natsu to have a life like you three? Cause I'll tell you right now, I don't think that will be possible between me and him. We're polar opposites, and there is no way I can ever forgive him for what he did to Lucy." The last of his words ended in a snarl, and he tensed when Matlock waved it all away.

"Lets not worry about the future just yet. I'm still curious about this girl of yours. She comes from a noble background, but isn't uptight about it. Those girls are hard to find, and even harder to keep. So, how is it you two got together?" He asked, causing Gray to relax and walk alongside him again.

"In all honestly, she had been pegging for Natsu first. However, the damn idiot wasn't taking any of the clues, and turned her down when she asked him right out. I had already had feelings for her for a while, ever since she allowed me to get some emotions out, and being there for me, so I thought I'd give it a shot. We talked a bit, then started dating, before we knew it we were officially a couple." He stated, watching as Matlock nodded his head, and then glanced at him.

"And, as all couples, there were bound to be ups and downs in the relationships." He stated, and even though it wasn't a question Gray sighed and gave a nod and laugh.

"No kidding. I have a bad habit of stripping at inappropriate times because of how I was trained with my magic. There were a few times I embarrassed her and we fought over that. Or how her stubborn side rises up every now and then when it comes to missions. Honestly, she is so determined to try and make is so everyone comes out safe and sound, but, those are just other characteristics of her personality that you can't help but to adore." He muttered, his eyes starting to glance around his surroundings now that he was becoming at ease with the man beside him.

"I believe that is a nature within all women. Some just tend to be stronger than others." Matlock muttered, and Gray hummed his agreement as he allowed silence to fall between them as they walked. Finally, after a few moments of silence his curiosity got the better of him.

"So, where exactly does this trail lead to?" He asked, blinking when the man gave a smile and started to slow his place.

"Glad you asked, because we are not where we need to be." Matlock stated, but before Gray could ask what he meant the trees gave way to an open meadow where a wide weeping willow stood in the center. He blinked and looked around, surprised at the open space suddenly appearing. The image it created was beautiful, but at the same time something thick and heavy hung in the air like a dark, unnoticeable cloud.

"What is this place?" He asked. However, before Matlock could answer, Natsu stepped out of another trail not too far away, the smile on the Dragon Slayer's face falling as he noticed Gray and took in the small clearing they were in. Gray felt his rage boil up once more, and stepped away from Matlock and began to approach Natsu, who took on a forlorn look and stepped forward as well. They met at the center of the clearing, just a few feet away from the hanging leaves from the weeping willow.

"What the hell were you smiling about?" He growled out, encasing his hand in ice. Natsu merely stood there, his gaze cast downward while he hid most of his face in his precious scarf.

"We were talking about Lucy." Natsu finally murmured, causing Gray to reach out and snag his old friend by the front of his vest and drag him forward until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Don't you ever, say her name again. You don't deserve that privilege, not after what you done." He growled, his fist swinging forward and slamming into Natsu's jaw. A moment later he was hit in return, and a fight unlike any other broke out between them.

Gray wanted nothing more than to finish Natsu once and for all, yet...Natsu seemed to be holding his punches. Even Gray felt it, and that set him off more. Rearing back sharply, he slammed his fist into Natsu with enough force to knock him on the ground. Where he towered above him with a fierce aura.

"Why the hell are you holding back? Why aren't you fighting me for real? What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted, his thoughts jumbling in his head until he gave out a cry and turned sharply. He'd had enough for today, he just wanted to lay down and sleep. Hope that it was all a nightmare and be done with it all. He just...He wanted his Lucy to be there and hold him, tell him everything would work out. That they would find some way through this.

"I'm going back to the inn." He muttered, only to still when a leather encased hand took hold of his shoulder, and he looked up into sharp, golden eyes.

"Both you and Natsu will come to this clearing everyday until we say otherwise. If you refuse to do so, you will leave here and we will make sure that neither of you see Lucy. You will make amends somehow, someway. Even if me and Rowan have to beat it into the both of you." He growled, and Gray glared at the man before looking over his shoulder and watched as Rowan helped Natsu to his feet before muttering something that caused Natsu to give a nod of his head. Without a glance Natsu then turned and headed for the trail that he had entered in, and Gray scowled at his back.

Shaking off Matlock's hold, he headed back to the trail they had came through, hands shoved into his pockets as he entered it. To hell with all of this, if things kept like this he'd never see Lucy again. However, if he left he'd never see her again either. All of this was a bunch of shit, but he'd fine some way to get through it. He had to get back to Lucy.

XxxXxxXxx

Natsu made sure that the heavy curtain to the window blocked any light from reaching Gajeel, who was sleeping away on the other side of the room. When he was satisfied that he would be left alone, he carefully took one of the patio chairs and moved it to the railing before sitting down. He rested his head in his arms as he braced them against the cold concrete railing, and just took in the silence of the night.

However, he wished his insides were as quiet. His mind was a storm of guilt, anger at himself, and wanting to see Lucy again. Yet, he voiced none of it, except Lucy's name, but only to anger Gray. He knew the ice mage would attack him, and he needed that punishment. He just wished it was punishment from both of them for what he had done. Forcing himself like that on Lucy, claiming her when she had already belonged to someone else. He was positive that she hated him because of it, and yet, she was wanting him and Gray to work things out. Was it possible that she forgave him? Even for something like that?

Giving a sigh, he turned his gaze to the full moon, and bit the bottom of his lip. Tears caused his eyes to haze, but he held them back. He didn't deserve to cry, he didn't deserve her forgiveness. The only thing he deserved what Gray beating the living shit out of him, and so whenever he was struck he returned the blow. Because, he knew that if he didn't even attempt to defend himself, Gray would stop the attack. He would realize everything that was going on within him, and that would be the end of it. Gray wouldn't attack him anymore, wouldn't give him the punishment he deserved, because even Gray was kind like that.

"I don't even deserve to see Lucy again, there is nothing that can work out between us. Igneel, you taught me about the mating. That it would be the happiest thing in the world. So, why are three lives being shattered by it?" He asked, clenching his teeth when his answer was nothing but the silent night. He wanted to roar, he wanted to scream his pain and fury. He remained quiet though, all because he didn't deserve to release his anguish. He wasn't like Gray and Lucy, who had all the right to. He didn't deserve it, because it was his fault, all of this pain they were going through, it was all him. He didn't deserve anything other than punishment.

That was why he held back from hitting Gray with everything he had. He only struck back enough to get him to continue fighting. He still recalled walking into the guild the day after his cycle ended. Nothing but scornful looks, disappointed looks. At first, he didn't care, all he thought about was getting to his mate. He recalled going up the steps, seeing Gray walking down them, and then being blasted backwards as his ice cannon hit him in point blank range. It had clicked then, by claiming Lucy as he had, he had hurt not only her, but Gray as well. He had ruined his family members lives by his actions, it didn't matter if he couldn't control himself or not. The damage had been done, and he needed to pay for it.

With a final sigh, he closed his eyes and stood. Keeping them downcast, he eased back into the room he shared with the Iron Dragon Slayer, shut the window to the patio, and then eased into bed. However, he knew that there would be no sleep that night, just like there hadn't been the last few nights.

* * *

Natsu gave a grunt as he was blasted backwards and skidded along the ground a few feet before finally stopping. He glanced through his bangs over at Gray, who was breathing heavily because of his barrage of attacks he had released on him. It had been a week and a half since they had arrived with Laxus and Gajeel, and this was how they spent most of the day. Attacking one another, and driving themselves to the brink of exhaustion before Matlock and Rowan had them stop and head there separate ways.

Some days Laxus and Gajeel watched with the other two men, but usually they stayed behind with Elizabeth. Today was one of those days, and Natsu was glad. Usually after they fought on the days that the older two dragon slayers watched they both received lectures on their behaviors, only driving his guilt farther. Honestly, he just wanted to get rid of this guilt, but even the punches he deserved wasn't working.

"Damn. This is getting us no where! What the hell are we suppose to be doing?" Gray shouted, bringing him out of his thoughts as he sat up and looked over to the men standing under the shade of the weeping willow tree. They looked at one another before Matlock broke away and headed for Gray.

"Come with me Gray. There is something that I want to show you. Something that will hopefully make you understand what exactly we're trying to do." He stated, and Natsu watched as the two left the clearing. Once they were gone, he fell backwards and stared up at the clouds that were moving along the sky.

"Natsu. You cannot hold onto this guilt for much longer. Sooner or later you will snap under the pressure that you are putting on yourself." Rowan stated, appearing in the corner of his vision and Natsu gave a sigh.

"Even if I do, I deserve it. I hurt Lucy and Gray, not to mention pissed off everyone at the guild. Their expressions as I came through the door that first time, I can still see the loathing and feel some of their hate. I was sure Erza was going to put me in the ground then and there. At first, I thought of only seeing Lucy, begging for her forgiveness. However, when I felt myself being blasted backwards from Gray, I finally realized, it wasn't just her that I hurt. I ruined her and Gray's relationship. I knew then and there, I didn't deserve any forgiveness, I deserved whatever came my way. So, I fought, knowing that he would come back even stronger with each blow." He stated, his eyes remaining closed as he heard Rowan sit down beside him.

"So, you thought you would take your punishment in any form that you could get." He muttered, and Natsu nodded. He knew that it was childish, that he should still do something else, and he was expecting the sigh that came from Rowan.

"Both of you are complete idiots." He muttered, causing him to snap his eyes open and sit back up quickly to look into sky blue eyes that were glaring at him.

"You are only thinking of your punishment. Gray is only thinking of his anger. Neither of you are thinking of the one thing that should matter to both of you. And, until you two figure out what that is, neither of you will be leaving here. So, my advice for today, think of someone else rather than yourself." He stated, getting to his feet and started to walk toward the path that they had entered in. Natsu blinked as he watched the Nature Dragon Slayer walk off, and then slowly laid back down. His eyes going back to the sky, but blinked when something suddenly landed beside him. Turning his head, he blinked as he saw an old leather book with worn pages. Looking back to the path, he saw Rowan still glaring at him and then motioned to the book.

"Read what is in those pages. It should help you understand." He stated, and then disappeared into the brush that hid the trail. Blinking one last time, he sat up and carefully took the book. Glancing around, he stood and moved under the shade of the weeping willow, ignoring the protests of his sore body, he eased down and rested his back against the trunk of the tree and opened the book. Eyes widening as he read the words on the first page:

This book is property of Rowan Silver, Nature Dragon Slayer. What lies within these pages are a story that is not for the faint of heart. However, I feel as if I need to tell this story. A story where I nearly lost everything I ever care for. The story of the near lost of a dear friend, and the love of my life.

Natsu swallowed, and then flipped to the next page. He knew that he wasn't going to like this book, not with a beginning like that, but knew that he would suffer a worse fate if he didn't read it. So, bracing himself, he began to read.

XxxXxxXxx

Gray blinked as Matlock pushed some brush aside to reveal a large pond with a small shack to one side, and was even more surprised when he actually heading toward the shack. Still, he had a feeling that Matlock and Rowan weren't too thrilled with their progress, or lack there of. So, instead of voicing his confusion, he followed the man towards the shack and stepped inside when he motioned to. The inside wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of tools, and possible equipment for the pond, there was a small cot, a writing desk, a large chest, and a small wardrobe.

"This is where I stayed before moving in with Elizabeth and Rowan. Ignore everything, except what is on the desk." Matlock stated, pointing to a journal that was on the center of the desk. Sitting down, he picked up the hard covered book, and glanced over his shoulder to see if Matlock was serious, only to find the door closing behind him.

"When you've had enough reading for the day, just come back to the cabin." He stated, before the door finally shut. Gray sighed and then flipped open the cover;

This journal is property of Matlock Minul, and you should only being reading this if I have given you the right to. This contains one of my most current, idiotic, near failure. Unless you are prepared for what you are about to read, then put this book down and walk away. If you believe you can handle it, then by all means. Just remember this, you have been warned.

Gray frowned, wondering what could have happened to the man to make him write something like this. He thought a moment, wondering if he should put the book down, but shook his head. Matlock brought him here for a reason, might as well as figure out why. So, he turned the page and began to read.

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter 5! Now, it may be a little bit longer for me to post the next chapter. I wont be home exactly, and where I am going doesn't have the best of internet connections. So, I apologize but will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please leave thoughts and reviews if you are able! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! I am sooo sorry that it took a week to update, but I'm finally home and able to get decent wifi to update! Hope you enjoy! Also, I will say there isn't much to this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 6

The journal slipped from Natsu's hands, landing in the grass with a soft thud while Natsu began to tremble and hold a hand over his mouth. His eyes wide with fear, and his body trembling as all the words he just read rushed through his mind. Had Rowan really been through this? Had he really done all those things? Was Natsu on the same path as Rowan had been down?

He froze at the last thought. Was he going down that path? Swallowing around the bile that was in his throat, he carefully picked up the journal, and stood on trembling legs. He had to ask Rowan about this, he had to hear it from the older slayer's mouth that this was what he had went through. That these were the actions that he had done. If these...Horrors were truly his past. Surely something this frightening couldn't have really happened. Right?

A sudden crashing sound from his right caused him to look up to see Gray stumbling into the clearing, a journal in his hand as well, and looking as bad as Natsu felt. He swallowed again, wondering if the book Gray held was similar to the one he had.

"Natsu. Is that journal from Rowan?" Gray asked, his voice trembling, Natsu gave a nod and merely held the book out. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk after reading what he had, and merely took the book that Gray handed to him. Swallowing again, he opened the book, and began to skim through the same story that he had just finished reading, only this time in Matlock's point of view. Once again, he had to fight back the bile in his throat, and looked up at Gray to see that he had his eyes squeezed shut. Almost like he was trying to shut the story out, and forget that something like this could even be possible.

"Lets return to the cabin, Natsu. I need to hear this from them." Gray muttered, and he nodded once more and followed behind his old rival. All the while, thinking about what he had learned about Rowan, Matlock, and Elizabeth. Had they all really been through a hell like that? How did they ever overcome those things? They walked on in silence, both thinking the same thing. Was this the path they were heading down? Was this going to happen to them? Did they have a chance of losing Lucy, like Rowan and Matlock nearly lost Elizabeth.

"I'm guessing you two have finished both journals." Matlock suddenly sounded, causing them both to glance up quickly. Natsu blinked as his eyes met Rowan's, and swallowed again before stepping forward.

"Are these really true? Did you really have Elizabeth attacked, just so you could save her and look like a hero in her eyes? How could you do that!? Then to seduce her like that when she was to get married to Matlock! I know I don't have any room to speak, since I've hurt many with my own actions, but you thought that suddenly leaving would fix everything!" He yelled, his body trembling as Rowan closed his eyes and then opened them. A dark, painful look in his blue and gray eyes.

"I thought they would be happier without me. I never thought..."

"You never thought Matlock would leave Elizabeth as well." Gray finished for him, glaring at the leather clad man who glanced down and away.

"We didn't know we were both thinking of leaving. I was going to leave since I knew the mating worked both ways, I never thought Elizabeth still loved me as well. So, I was going to give them their space. It wasn't until a day later, until we ran into one another on the road that we found out that we both left her." Matlock stated, and both Natsu and Gray remained quiet as the two older men became lost in thought.

"We had a fight there on the road. Blaming one another for the pain we were feeling, and it was not until we both said the one thing we should have realized from the start. We yelled at one another at the same time 'I love Elizabeth'." Rowan stated, his eyes closing once more as he hung his head in shame. Matlock sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It was that moment we realized what we had really done. We had left Elizabeth, the love of our lives, all alone to blame herself for everything. We only thought of one thing after that, to get back to her as quick as we could." He stated, the hand covering his face now as his body began to tremble with emotion. Rowan cleared his throat and glanced at them again, his eyes more gray than blue now.

"When we finally reached the cabin, we barely found Elizabeth alive. She had attempted to slit her own wrists, and we had to rush to ensure her survival, but we worked together for once. When she came to, and we asked her why. She...she said..."

"She said that she blamed herself for everything. That we wouldn't be feeling like we did if she hadn't ever been around." Matlock growled out, and Natsu bit his bottom lip. It was just as their journals had stated, they had nearly been the reason for their mates death. Then, how did they go from that, to being as happy as they were now?

"How did all three of you overcome all of that?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to glance over at him in surprise before looking at the other two. It was Matlock who gave a small smile.

"At first, we asked her if she just wanted to choose one of us. Figuring that it would be better for her that way. Her answer to that was to nearly beat us to death." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck before looking to Rowan who gave a nod and a fond smile.

"She then said, that she wanted us both, since she loved us both. She said that we could live together as a family, and so we gave it a chance. It was a few weeks later we found out she was pregnant with our children, and we had to ensure her multiple times that they would be fine, even after her attempt on her life before. Eight months later, she gave us Alexander and Thomas. Now, we are expecting again, and I do not think my life could be any better." Rowan stated, His eyes back to his usual color as he glanced back to Matlock who nodded his head.

"Yeah, we had our rough time, but now everything is fine. We both have a family to look after, and a woman who is our everything and more. It wasn't easy to say the least, and we still have arguments every now and again, but we also know we have each others back. So, it's all worth it." Matlock stated, glancing back to them. Natsu had his head down, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't find any words. A sudden hand on his shoulder caused him to look up, and he tensed as he stared into dark blue eyes.

"Natsu. I doubt I can ever truly forgive you for what you did to Lucy, however, I know that she needs the both of us for now. If you're willing to give it a shot, then so am I. However, I will tell you this right now, if you screw up again in the future, I will end you." Gray muttered, releasing him and passing them all to head into the cabin. Natsu swallowed and then glanced at the other two, watching as Matlock gave a sigh and followed after Gray. Then tensed as Rowan approached him.

"Let Matlock calm Gray down, I can tell that you have some worries of your own." He stated, causing him to nod and hug himself.

"Even if Gray says that he can come to forgive me, possibly, I don't think there is any way I can forgive myself." He stated, looking up in time to see Rowan giving a nod of understanding.

"Let me tell you a secret, Natsu. I do not even forgive myself for what I did, and that has been years ago. However, I do try to redeem myself every day, by ensuring that all of my family, including Matlock, is protected and provided for. Also, I never let myself forget the mistakes of my past. Yes, they are in the past, but one can still learn from them. So, what I am wanting to tell you is this, do not go seeking for forgiveness, but make sure to never repeat your past mistakes." He stated, and Natsu thought about it for a moment and gave a nod.

"I think I got it." He stated, giving Rowan a small smile, and received one in return.

"Good. Now, we should head on inside, and see if the rest of your group is going back to the hotel. Also, Elizabeth should be calling soon." He stated, causing him to blink in confusion.

"Where is she calling from?" He asked, causing Rowan to smile.

"She went to go visit with your woman. While she does have a few women around her that are mated, she is the first within the group to be in the same situation as Elizabeth. So, she figured your woman might have a few questions." He stated, causing Natsu to give a small smile.

"I'll have to thank her next time I see her." He stated, walking into the cabin behind Rowan.

XxxXxxXxx

"Gray, hold up a moment!" Matlock growled, grabbing Gray by the shoulder and turning him to face him. Gray sighed and glared up at the man, and crossed his arms.

"I refuse to forgive him completely. I don't care what anyone says." He stated, blinking when Matlock shook his head and crossed his arms as well.

"This isn't about forgiving Natsu. It's about forgiving yourself." He stated, and Gray tensed before looking away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gritted out, tensing farther when Matlock huffed and shook his head.

"Please. Let me guess, you're thinking that if you had reacted faster, gotten to her quicker, you could have some how prevented all of this." He stated, causing him to look up in shock. That, was his exact thoughts, but how had he known? His expression must have given him away, because Matlock smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Those are the exact thoughts that I have every now and then. They are thoughts that will never go away, but you can push them to the side and realize the opportunity in front of you. You can still have Lucy, still protect her and provide for her. You just have to share her with Natsu. I know it isn't an easy transaction, but think of it this way. Be thankful that it is someone you already know, and isn't a complete stranger to either of you. Tell me, will Natsu protect Lucy just like you would? Will he help provide for her? Will he be there for her when you can't be? Also, vice versa to all of those questions. Tell me, are they yes or no?" He asked, and Gray thought a moment.

Would Natsu protect Lucy? That's an obvious yes, even if they weren't mated Natsu always had a protective streak for the Celestial Mage. Would he help provide for her? Another yes, it was usually him who helped remind them that Lucy's rent was coming up, and she would need a bit extra for food. Would he be there for her? Another yes, all she would have to do was ask and Natsu would do anything for her.

"All of them are yes, he would do anything for her. Just like I would." He stated, his stance relaxing as he realized that it was true. Both of them would do anything for Lucy, and here they were acting like children. He gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head, thinking about what Matlock said before. He guessed he was lucky, he did know Natsu, so he knew that Lucy was safe with him whenever if he wasn't around. Unlike with what Matlock had went through, a complete stranger coming in and seducing his love, Gray was sure he wouldn't have been able to do what Matlock had done. Giving another sigh, he glanced up at the older man and gave a small smile.

"I think I understand what you're saying. No worries, we will both take care of Lucy. As well as make sure we have each others back whenever we need it." He stated, watching as Matlock's shoulders relaxed and a smile appeared on his face. Matlock clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's all I ask, now come on. Elizabeth should be calling soon." He stated, leading him back through the house.

"Where'd she go?" Gray asked, realizing that not only was she gone, but Alexander and Thomas as well.

"To Magnolia. She wanted to talk some things over with Lucy, as well as give her some pointers as to what to expect with the births." He stated, and Gray smiled while chuckling softly. Honestly, he'd really have to thank that woman when he saw her next. Giving a shake of his head, he looked up and blinked when a picture caught his eye. It was just a simple picture of Elizabeth with Rowan and Matlock behind her, and his eye focused on one little detail that caused an idea to pop into his head.

Giving the first smile he had given in a while, he walked into the living room, quickly located the pink haired idiot that he was looking for, and grabbed onto those very locks and started to pull.

"Oi, oi! Gray, that hurts! I thought we got pass this part already!?" Natsu stated, and Gray merely shook his head before looking over his shoulder.

"You know me and you will never stop fighting, that's what we do. But, we have to go get something. I promise that I'll bring him back in one piece!" He shouted back to the others, and then released Natsu's hair once he was outside.

"Gray, what the hell are you doing?" Natsu whined, rubbing his head but still following behind him.

"We have to go get something in Crocus. I figured if we're going to give this a shot, then we both have to work together to get this. Besides, we're going to have to learn how to get along together without the others help. We're both willing to put this behind us, but neither of us will be able to forget it. So, we have to do something that will make us realize we didn't completely screw up our chance. You in or not?" He asked, giving a sigh when Natsu just gave him a confused look, and slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot! Just follow me into Crocus, we have to shop for something!" He growled, shaking his head and started toward the city again, Natsu following along behind him without arguing.

* * *

 **There it is! Like I said, not much to this chapter, but it ties in with the way I want the story to go. I promise I will try to update the next chapter up soon! Here is a tip to it; it is going to change to Lucy's point of view :3! Leave a review on what you think so far, bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter of Cold and Hot, sorry for updating so late, no worries just some family drama. Any who~ hope you enjoy and please review if you can.**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 7

Lucy gave a sigh as she slid into her usual seat in front of the bar, giving a small smile to Mira as a strawberry smoothie was placed in front of her. As usual, since the two and a half weeks since the men in her life left, Mira leaned closed with worry in her eyes.

"Are you doing alright today Lucy?" She asked, and Lucy nodded as she took a sip of her favorite drink. Ever since Laxus and Gajeel had left with Natsu and Gray, Mira and Levy had constantly hung around her. She knew they were worried that she would slip into some form of depression, because Wendy had told them to watch out for that symptom during one visit where the youngest dragon slayer had thought she was sleeping. In fact, Wendy was sure that Lucy would go through grief, and blame herself for everything that was happening.

"I'm fine Mira. There is nothing to worry about on my half, I just hope everything is going fine with Gray and Natsu." She stated, and resisted the urge to wince as she said both of their names. In truth, Wendy wasn't wrong about what Lucy had began to feel. She was starting to blame herself for everything, because there were so many 'ifs' that she could have done to avoid all of this. If she had made more of an effort to go after Natsu, this wouldn't have happened. If she had fought harder against Natsu, this wouldn't have happened. If she hadn't went to the guild that night, this wouldn't have happened. If she had just given up and stopped living, then neither of the men she loved would have to go through something so painful.

What was she thinking, telling them that they should try to work something out when she didn't even know what was going to happen. She should just go somewhere and never return. Then again, they had a right to see their children, she couldn't just take them away from Gray and Natsu like that. And giving them up was not an option!

She was starting to get so confused by her own thoughts, that she wasn't sure what to do outside of them. She knew that she should be furious, and afraid of Natsu because of what he did, yet because of the mating cycle she wasn't.

Just as the book that Levy had translated, there was no stopping a dragon slayer's mating cycle. The moment she had sensed Natsu's dragon side come forth, she had known it was fight as much as she could or just take it and hope for the best. She had tried to run, but it still resulted the same, there was nothing that neither of them could have done to stop this. She suspected that even if Gray had arrived earlier than he did even he couldn't have stopped it. So, since it was his nature, a nature that he had no control over, she couldn't fault him for it. That was where all those 'what if' came in. It made her wonder, if she had done any of those sooner, could she had stopped from ruining all of their , since those hadn't happened, she now had to figure something out. Especially since she couldn't choose between them.

She missed him and Gray both. That was another thing, so many other guild members had kept asking her which one she was going to choose. Yet, it was impossible. Yes, the mating did make it that she loved Natsu, although she still loved him even after she had given up on him, and she still loved Gray and didn't want to leave him either. Hell, she had become so furious at their constant asking that when Droy had thought to ask her she had released all her anger on him. He still trembled slightly whenever she looked in his direction.

After that, Makarov had told everyone to leave her be until she, Gray, and Natsu had settled everything. Erza had joined in saying that anyone who upset Lucy would be dealing with her and Mirajane, that was if Lucy didn't rip into them first. Which was yet another problem, her hormones were raging like crazy, and she was constantly wanting something spicy or cold to eat. Wendy told her it was because that was what the babies wanted, and that usually a mate of a dragon slayer ate small portions of the slayers magic to help, but since Natsu and Gray weren't around they had to make due with what was available.

All in all, between her mood swings, her thoughts, and just being unsure about everything, Lucy was a mess. With a silent sigh, she started to sip on her smoothie as she tried once again to figure out her thoughts, and was beginning to slip into her trance like state, that nearly everyone in the guild had snapped her out of at one point or another, when she felt a thin hand land on her shoulder. She blinked when a sense of calmness swept over her, and looked over her shoulder. Behind her stood a woman in her early thirties, with shocking red hair that trailed down to her hips, and with pale skin and bright green eyes that seem to look right into her soul.

"Would you happen to be Lucy Heartfilia?" The woman asked, causing her to blink before giving a faint nod. Leaning back slightly when the woman clapped and gave a laugh of joy that sounded like the old wind chimes that her mother had hung up in the mansion garden once.

"Wonderful. Just the woman I was looking for. Would you please come with me for a moment! Excuse me, Master Makarov, but I'm borrowing Lucy Heartfilia for a moment." The woman shouted, causing Lucy to look over to see the guild master give a wave of understanding before she was carefully pulled from her seat and dragged through the guild hall and out the front door. Everyone was too confused by the red haired woman's sudden appearance to even move in an attempt to help. Erza was the first to snap out of her confusion and jump to her feet.

"Master?!" She shouted, blinking when the old man just shook his head and motioned for her to sit down again.

"That woman is no threat to Lucy. I assure you. She is here to help, nothing more." He stated, before picking up his drink and taking a sip as the re-quip mage sat back down. Everyone began to slowly go back to what they were doing, but four pair of eyes remained on the open door in which Lucy had been pulled through.

XxxXxxXxx

Lucy blinked when the woman began to slow down, and gave a defeated sigh when the woman giggled as they finally slowed to a normal walk.

"I can't believe I was able to do that so easily. I was sure someone was going to stop me and tell me to explain before we made it through the door." She stated, and for some odd reason, Lucy found herself smiling.

"I think you surprised everyone to the point where they couldn't do anything, even if they wanted to." She stated, feeling at ease when the woman giggled again and clapped her hands.

"You think? I can't wait to tell the others that I was able to stump everyone in Fairy Tail just by walking in and bring you out." She stated, and Lucy looked at her as she walked alongside her. She didn't feel any threat coming from the woman, even though she had just been dragged out of the guild against her will, although she was kinda used to that since it was a natural occurrence since she was on team Natsu. Shaking those thoughts away, she faced the woman again.

"Excuse me. But, what exactly did you need me for? If you need me to do a mission for you, I'm afraid I can't because..."

"Because you're expecting two children. One being Gray Fullbuster's and the other is Natsu Dragneel's child. Am I right?" She stated, causing Lucy to stop in her tracks and stare at the woman with wide eyes. How had she known that? Lucy had never met this woman! She would have remembered a woman who gave off the attitude, and aura of this kind. She took a step back slightly when the woman gave a groan and hid her face briefly.

"I just dragged you out of your guild, and brought you here without even thinking of telling you my name. I am so sorry, Lucy Heartfilia." The woman stated, clapping her hands together and gave Lucy an apologetic look. Unsure what to do, Lucy raised her hands in a calming manner and slid a smile into place.

"It's fine. Really. But, um...Since you already know my name, could you tell me yours? Then explain why you decided to bring me here?" She asked, watching as the woman straightened with a smile and gave a nod.

"My name is Elizabeth. I brought you here because I thought you might have some questions that the others aren't able to answer, but I should be able too." She stated, causing Lucy to blink before looking around to see exactly where they were. Only to blink in surprise to see that they were at a small diner that she occasionally went to whenever they had a job well done. Then looked back to Elizabeth who was scanning the tables before giving a smile and taking hold of her hand again.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm not really understanding how you know about me, or how you think you can help me." Lucy stated, frowning when Elizabeth smiled over her shoulder at Lucy and then stopped in front of a table where a waitress was coloring with two little boys.

"Thank you so much for watching over my sons. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Elizabeth stated, and Lucy blinked before looking at the two boys. One had green hair with red and black through it, with blue and green eyes, while the second boy had black hair with red through it, with green eyes with gold flecks.

"No trouble at all. I've never seen two brothers so sweet and well mannered." The waitress stated, standing up and Lucy watched as Elizabeth left a tip on the table and take their hands.

"Thank you again. Now, how about the four of us go to the park. Lucy, would you be kind enough to show us the way?" Elizabeth asked, and Lucy blinked before giving a nod and turned quickly. Her mind racing in trying to figure out how the two boys could be siblings, but yet look so different. Other than the red in their hair, nothing else about them matched up. The only solutions she could come up with was that they were adopted, or this was an outcome from...

She stopped at the entrance of the park, and watched as the two boys ran past, while Elizabeth raised a hand to her mouth.

"Thomas! Alexander! Place nice with the others!" She called, causing the boys to look over their shoulders with smiles as they raised their hands in answer. Then they were off playing again, and Lucy looked over at Elizabeth with wide eyes. The woman gave her an understanding smile as she carefully lead them over to a bench and eased them down.

"I can tell from your expression that you know why I am here now. How I know about your situation and everything." She stated, and Lucy gave a nod as she placed a careful hand over her stomach.

"You, you've been through this. But, why...How did you know?" Lucy asked, and at Elizabeth's smile she knew the answer.

"You are the friend. The friend that Laxus and Gajeel took Gray and Natsu to." She stated, blinking when Elizabeth gave a small giggled and looked at her.

"You're half right. Gray and Natsu stayed back at my place, with my husband, Matlock, and my mate, Rowan. They are helping the two you love through their part in this, and I'm here to help you with yours. Now, any questions that you may have you can ask. No worries, I've probably thought all of your thoughts, so I have no judgment to give you. Just answers." She stated, and Lucy covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She could tell this woman had been through something tragic, something that she always kept as a remembrance, and she didn't want Lucy to go through the same thing. Something in Elizabeth's eyes told Lucy all of that, and something told Lucy that Elizabeth was a blessing sent. That if this woman hadn't shown up today, then there wouldn't have been a future for Gray, Natsu, and herself.

Elizabeth gave her a small smile, and carefully took the hand covering her mouth and held it gently between her own, patting it slightly before looking into her eyes. Those emerald eyes sparking with her past, but determined to help Lucy with her future.

"Ask me anything, Lucy." She stated, and Lucy felt herself saying all of her confusing thoughts. All her uncertainties, and Elizabeth remained silent as she let it all out. Comforting her when she cried at her selfish thoughts, and just stayed there for her at the moment she needed someone who understood.

Lucy sighed out loud as she finally got everything off of her chest. After an hour and half of talking and crying at some points because of the guilt, and anger she hadn't even known about, she finally felt like she was getting back to her normal self. It just felt as if something, or more like certain somebodies, were missing.

"Feeling better I take it." Elizabeth stated, and Lucy looked at the woman. She had listened to everything, and was looking at her like a mother would look at their own child. She tensed as an image of her own deceased mother seemed to overlap Elizabeth's image and more tears sprung to her eyes. Giving a sniff, she quickly rubbed the tears away and tried to still her shocked nerves, and looked over again when a hand gently rested on her head.

"Hey, everything will be alright. You are dealing with everything much more better than I did." She stated, and Lucy blinked as she met Elizabeth's emerald gaze.

"I am? Cause I'm still feeling like a mess after saying all of that. I just can't get my mind to understand that this can happen. That there is a possibility that all three of us still have a future with one another." She stated, before straightening and giving a sigh. Swallowing, she turned toward the woman beside her and steadied her breathing.

"Elizabeth, can I ask what happened to you?" She asked, desperately wanting to know what the path was that Elizabeth was stopping her from going down. She held the older woman's gaze as she studied her, and then gave a sigh before looking out at the park. Her gaze finding her boys and causing a small smile to grace her lips.

"I nearly took my life, and the lives of my children, all because of my doubt and the guilt that I put on myself." She stated, and Lucy froze on the spot. Her eyes widening, as her gaze sought out the two boys that were chasing a few other children. One that she briefly realized was Asuka, and sure enough, on the other side of the park was Bisca and Alzack, watching them from afar. She decided to ignore their presence, and instead turned back to Elizabeth.

"You nearly..." Lucy found she couldn't even form the words, because of the shock of it. She could not picture the woman, the dedicated mother in front of her, trying to take her life and the lives of her children. Not unless...

"You were only intending to take your own. You didn't know about the unborn children." She stated, watching as Elizabeth turned to her in surprise. The woman's eyes were wide with awe at her guess, and then she softly looked at Lucy.

"I knew right from the moment I saw you. You don't look on others with judgement, you truly do have a soul that aches to understand others. You are right, at the time I didn't know I was carrying both Matlock's and Rowan's child. They had both left me, something..."

"They both left you! What the hell were they thinking?!" Lucy shouted, blinking when Elizabeth gave a laugh and soothed her with a motion of her hand.

"I was about to explain. They both left, thinking that the other would stay." She stated, and Lucy blinked before a blush went across her cheeks.

"Sorry." She muttered, watching as Elizabeth merely giggled and then turned to watch her children again.

"That is alright. However, when they both left, I couldn't help but think that I had ruined life for both of them. Matlock had been my fiance at the time, and our wedding was approaching when we met Rowan. Rowan had already sensed that I was his mate, and I must say I was attracted to him upon first seeing him, but I still loved Matlock." She stated, and Lucy shifted as she became enthralled in the story that Elizabeth was telling.

"What happened?" She asked, and blinked when the woman sighed and got a far away look in her eye.

"Rowan set up a hit, to target me. His plan did go smoothly, the men he hired jumped me and Matlock. My power isn't suited for fights, so Matlock had to fight them, and he tried. But there was too many, so when I was cornered, Rowan jumped to the rescue and whisked me away. It sounds cliche, but because of the cycle, the plan worked, I was thoroughly seduced. We ended up mating, and when I awoke the next morning, we were both in guilt. Him because of using such a stunt to get his mate, and me because my love was now divided. I yearned for both of them, but couldn't figure out a way to have them both. It was a roller coaster of fights and arguments between the two of them as we tried to figure something out. However, in the end, both of them left notes saying that they were leaving and that I should live a happy life with the other.

I felt nothing but grief, guilt, anger, and utter defeat wash over me. That was all I felt for a couple days, I believe, and then it became too much and I attempted to take my life. Apparently, at that moment, they had run into each other on the road, and realized what they had done. I don't know what agreement came between them, but when I awoke, they were both attending to me and doing everything in their power to make me understand that all three of us could be together. That, regardless of their fighting toward one another, they did have one thing in common, and that's all that they needed." She stated, and Lucy smiled as she brushed some tears away.

"They thing they had in common. Their love for you." She stated, and watched as Elizabeth gave a nod and turned to the park.

"A few days later, Rowan told me that I was pregnant with both their children. That he could tell because of the mixture in my scent. I had become frantic, sure that I had done some harm to the unborn babes with my stupid mistake. However, both kept ensuring me that there would be no harm to the children. Seven months later, I gave birth to Alexander and Thomas." She stated, and Lucy froze once again. Her hand going to her stomach before swallowing and leaning toward Elizabeth.

"You...Uh...Had them early?" She asked, causing the woman to blink and then look at her with slight worry in her eyes.

"You don't know. Oh dear, I best tell you now then. Because of the slayer's cycle, both babies will be fully developed by seven months. So, instead of carrying them to nine months like usual, you deliver two months early." She stated, and Lucy blinked. She had thought that nine months would give her plenty of time to get things together to bring her two children into this world, regardless of what Gray and Natsu decided on. However, to know that she only had seven months instead...

* * *

 **There it is, the seventh chapter! YAY! I'll be honest, I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will be, but something tells me that it is close to the end. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you are able.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight of Cold and Hot! Sorry for the late update, but things have gotten out of hand around here and it's taking some time to sort it out. No worries though, I will still continue to update as soon as I can. So, please enjoy this chapter and review if you are able, I still thank you all for your reviews, and hope to hear from you again :)**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 8

"Oh my. Lucy, calm down." Elizabeth stated, placing a hand on her shoulder, and she blinked as calmness settled in her automatically. She looked at Elizabeth and swallowed, suddenly realizing the area in which the woman's magic worked.

"Your magic can control someone's emotions." She muttered, trying to get her mind to focus on that instead of the fact that she will be delivering two babies, two months earlier than expected. Why hadn't Wendy told her about this!?

"Yes I can, but that isn't the concern here Lucy. Now, listen, it is no different than a regular birth. I was frightened at first, but everything will be fine. I assure you. Alright?" Elizabeth stated, and Lucy looked into her eyes once more. Tensing as, once again, she saw her mother's figure overlapping Elizabeth's. Inhaling, she gave a soft sigh and made her body relax before giving a nod.

"Alright. I trust you Elizabeth." She stated, giving a smile as the woman leaned back with a satisfied smile before studying her again.

"Let's see. From the look of it, you look about nearly a month along?" The woman asked, and Lucy gave a nod and rubbed a hand over the small bump that was forming her stomach.

"That's right." She stated, and then looked up when Elizabeth giggled with glee.

"That means we'll be having our children close together!" She stated, and Lucy blinked before her eyes focused on the woman's stomach. Sure enough, there was a small bump there, and Lucy glanced up at her.

"You pregnant again?" She asked, watching as Elizabeth's face softened and she rubbed a hand over her stomach as she nodded.

"That's right. I'm a month along in two days." She stated, and Lucy glanced over to the two boys playing, and then to their mother who was looking at them as well, while softly rubbing her stomach. Lucy swallowed, and then leaned closer as another problem entered her head. Her face heated up as she prepared her question.

"Um..How exactly...is the bed shared between the three of you?" She asked, watching as the woman blinked in surprise, and then the sound of her laughter, which still sounded of wind chimes, filled the park.

Lucy stared up at her ceiling as she thought about everything that she had learned today, and what she had gotten off of her chest. She still found it a little hard to believe that she had been lucky enough that Elizabeth was willing to help her with everything that was bothering her. From all the confusion, and making her realize that none of this was any of their faults. It was all a bad twist in their fates, but something that they could work through.

Although, looking back, she still couldn't believe that she had asked that last question about them sharing a bed. Dear Mavis, she was still embarrassed just thinking about it! What was worse, was that Elizabeth had said that was something they had to work out on their own. Giving a sigh, she closed her eyes and let a small smile to cross her lips. She hoped that they could work all of this through, since they would have a lot to talk about if they were going to make this work out.

For example, her place was too small for the three of them, and then the babies, to live in. They would have to find someplace bigger, but still within their budget for missions. Then there was the missions themselves, Master had already gotten some others to go on the mission that she and Gray were suppose to originally go on, and he couldn't do to many of those. Also, there was the cribs to buy, names to think of, and just figuring out how they were going on missions while taking care of the little ones.

Although, she was glad that she had made a new friend in Elizabeth, Alexander, and Thomas. Not to mention she couldn't wait until she met Matlock and Rowan, Elizabeth had been going on and on about them in such a way that Lucy already felt as if she had known them forever. Not to mention, when Elizabeth told her that they were coming, it also meant that she would see her two again, and she wanted that more than anything. She had told Elizabeth that it felt as if she was missing part of herself, and the woman had just smiled and said that Gray and Natsu should be home soon. Those words had lifted her spirit more than any of the others within the guild could.

A sudden movement to her right caused her to glance down, and smile as Alexander moved closer to her. And then looked over as Thomas mumbled as he shifted closer to his mother, who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. She smiled as she watched the three, and realized that soon it would be her like this. Sleeping with her own children, and having the two she loved most to welcome her and love her. So long as everything worked out. She smiled as she easily wrapped her arm around Alexander, allowing him to nuzzle into her side, and then closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for her boys to get home, that way they could get through this together, like all they have done in the past. Giving a silent sigh, she nuzzled down into her bed, wondered briefly what they were doing, and then fell in a welcoming sleep.

XxxXxxXxxX

Gray smiled as he stood on the balcony to his room, Natsu leaning on the railing of his balcony. Both were staring up at the stars, each one pointing out the constellations that Lucy had taught them. Gray knew that nothing would be the same with Natsu, at least, it wouldn't be like the older times. Sure, they would still get in fights, shopping for the item that they should have gotten Lucy showed that, however it wasn't like the old fights. He could tell, the fights from now on would be held back, they wouldn't be as fierce because they still had too much bottled up for now.

They may return to normal after a few years or something, but for now that wasn't a possibility. Still, they were trying to find something to talk about that wouldn't result in them going back to the fact they had failed in finding what they needed before they returned. Somehow, it turned into the constellations and how Lucy had pointed them out. Each on recalling which mission it had been, and which constellation she had told them about. Both had already been through all of them, and were now just leaning against their railing and staring up at the stars that Lucy loved.

"I hope that Lucy is doing alright." Natsu stated, causing him to look over and give a small hum in agreement. Then blinked when he watched Natsu lower his head and give a loud sigh.

"Gray. I know that I can never get our friendship back to where it was. Also, please know, that I just want Lucy to be protected, and I know that with the both of us she will be. I want this to work out, and since you had a first claim on her..."

"Natsu! I don't want to hear anything about that. If we do this, we have to work together with Lucy, not just between the two of us. I say, for the beginning, we let her get comfortable with the three of us together. She doesn't need any disagreements from us." He stated, watching as Natsu thought a moment and then gave a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right." He stated, and Gray felt something in his chest at the defeated tone in the fire dragon slayers tone. Giving a shake of his head, he straightened and stretched his muscles.

"I'm going on in and get some sleep. We'll try to find it tomorrow since we didn't have any luck today. See you in the morning." He stated, listening as Natsu gave a grunt. Giving a wave, he headed back into his and Laxus's room, and headed to his bed. Matlock and Rowan had agreed that they wouldn't head back to Magnolia until they found the thing they wanted to get Lucy. He was hoping that they would find it tomorrow at least, however it seemed that Natsu believed that Lucy had different taste than what he thought. So, they weren't exactly working well on this, and he wasn't sure how to get over it. He wanted this to not only be a gift to her, but to also show her that they were both willing to help get through this, all three of them. For some reason, he just didn't think that Natsu was understanding that.

Oh well, it wasn't something that would fix it by worrying over it. He would get him to understand sooner or later, but until then, he'd do what he could to make everything easier for Lucy. Surely she was the one suffering the most, and he wanted to make sure she didn't have anything to worry about. He would make sure that she was safe, that she would never want for nothing. He would work together with Natsu to make sure that Lucy or the children ever wanted for anything. Giving a sigh, he eased onto his bed and closed his eyes.

XxxXxxXxx

Natsu sighed as, once again, he and Gray left the shop empty handed. He watched as the ice make mage grumbled under his breath before giving a loud sigh of frustration.

"You'd think that a grand place as Crocus would have what we are looking for. Come on, guess we can look at the next one." He stated, and Natsu gave a sigh of his own.

"There is no 'next one', Gray. This is the last shop that could possibly hold what you are looking for." He stated, watching as the man blinked before giving a curse and turned on his heels.

"We are looking for this thing together." He muttered, and Natsu shook his head.

"I made my suggestions, but you turned down each one. You're just being too picky about it." He stated, watching as Gray gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"Those were all too simple for Lucy. She deserves the best, and none of those came close." He growled, stalking back through Crocus with Natsu following him while shaking his head slowly.

"Then why don't we just create her one?" He asked, watching as Gray came to a stop, gave a sigh and turned to look at him.

"Neither of us have magic like that. How the hell are we suppose to create one?" He asked, causing Natsu to smile slightly before moving closer and clasping him on the shoulder.

"You forget thought. We came here with a metal head, and a light socket. Combine those two with your ice make magic, and my fire magic I'm sure we can create one that Lucy will simply love." He stated, watching as Gray blinked in surprise and looked at him in confusion and awe.

"Sense when did you actually get good ideas?" He asked, causing Natsu to look away and lower his head slightly.

"I know I need to grow up, so I decided to start thinking about others before making decisions. This is something that I've been thinking about since you told me what it was exactly that we were looking for. I just kept it to myself encase you did find one that you thought would fit her." He stated, looking back to Gray to see understanding on his face, before a frown crossed his face.

"You still should have told me at the beginning. Lucy isn't just mine, now. We both have a say in our new life, and we both know that we wouldn't have agreed on this just by shopping for it. I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner. It's a good idea and we both get a say in the design, so...We'll talk about it on the way back to the cabin. Maybe Matlock and Rowan can help as well." He stated, causing a small smile to come to Natsu. They both gave a nod and started for the cabin. Both knew that designing this thing was going to be a challenge to the both of them, but it was a challenge they were going to have to face, because it would tell them if they were ready for this or not. Natsu hoped, with everything that he had, that they would be able to agree on a design, or else he didn't know what to do.

He had to admit, he had been thinking of doing exactly what Rowan had done, just stepping back and letting Gray have Lucy. He had even been about to tell Gray that last night, but the ice mage had silenced him. However, he was still unsure if he should leave or not, especially after reading their journals. He surely made him not want to leave, for fear of what Lucy may do, but he believed that Gray would take care of her. That he would take care of her, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Gray wouldn't do that. However, he didn't exactly want to leave Lucy, and in truth he had always known that she liked him and had picked up on the signs. However, he hadn't been sure that she was his mate, and didn't want her to get her hopes up. He never thought she would be with Gray when his cycle hit, and he had tried his damnedest to make sure that he stayed away when he picked up on that familiar scent.

But, there had been no chance in winning a fight against the cycle. The moment he had caught her scent, his dragon instincts had taken over, leading him to the guild, and then to Lucy once she left the guild. For a brief moment, his head had cleared because he was within the vicinity of his mate, but then she had refused him, and his dragon side had take over again. There had been no stopping then, and he had ruined everything. He had sensed it during the mating that Lucy wasn't all his, that her heart wished for them both, and at first he had been hurt and confused, and then realized he had gotten what he deserved. He had tried to take her from someone who had already claimed her, this is what he deserved.

No, he didn't even deserve this. He was still going to have a life with her, and that was something he didn't deserve.

"You know, you can contribute some ideas." Gray's voice cut through his thoughts, and he looked up with a blink. The ice mage was giving him an annoyed look, and he lowered his head slightly.

"I'm not really good at these kings of things." He muttered, watching as Gray gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"I pretty much have an idea, but I have no idea what the base design should look like. So, think of Lucy and then blurt out the first thing that you think of." He stated, causing him to blink but give a sigh. He closed his eyes and thought of his mate. The woman who loved all, helped everyone she could regardless of the cost, and was willing to risk everything for anybody. He thought of all the missions they went on, how she helped when situations became dire.

His body slowly began to relax the more he thought about Lucy. Her calming personality, and smirked slightly at the times when he recalled how fierce her anger could be. Just like all of her spirits, each one calm in their own way, but never to be messed with. His eyes snapped open as he thought of the perfect base for the item, and smiled up at Gray.

"I think I know what we can make, but let's work it all out on paper first. That way, the designs wont clash with the base." He stated, watching as Gray blinked in surprise before giving a nod.

"Fine by me." He stated, and they walked back to the cabin in silence. Both of them thinking the same thing. Sure, they had some things they had to work out, but there was a common bond both of them had. They both loved, and cherished Lucy. And for her, they would even put up with each other and their past mistakes.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Chapter eight is done. Hopefully nine will be posted soon, but please forgive me if it takes some time to load it. Hope you are still enjoying the story and I can't wait to hear from you. Review if you are able, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 up and here! Who~ Thank you insomnia (good for something). - Sorry 'bout that last part, kinda stressed but oh well. As stated, here is chapter nine, hope you enjoy and I thank you all for your reviews. I believe there might only be one more chapter left, two max. Hope you enjoy and please review if you are able I do enjoy hearing from you :)**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 9

Gray shifted as the image of Magnolia's train station came into view, swallowing hard at the thought of seeing Lucy again after being gone for a month. He knew that she wouldn't be too thrilled at them up and ditching her like they had done, and could only hope that Elizabeth had covered all the details that she could in the few days she had been with Lucy. He knew that they should have returned soon, however they had taken a couple more days to create their gift for Lucy, and he had been amazed at some of Natsu's ideas. Speaking of the flame-brain.

Looking over, he winced as Natsu moaned lowly, but somehow managed to control his motion sickness for once. He was still green, but didn't look like he was going to empty the contents of his stomach any time soon. He knew that Natsu was probably more stressed and anxious than he was, since not only did he have to face Lucy after what he had done, but also had to face the guild. He had come to accept that his life was going to be different, but if Lucy wanted Natsu apart of it, he wasn't going to go against her. He knew that Natsu felt the same way, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that there was more things to come in all of their relationship. Natsu had just been too...docile lately. And a docile Natsu wasn't something that ended good.

"You two know when you're going to give her the gift?" Matlock asked, breaking through Gray's thoughts and gave a small smile along with Natsu.

"We're going to make sure she is completely alright with a relationship between the three of us." He stated, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Natsu straightened as best as he could.

"Then, we're going to ask her if she wants to make it official. Most likely that's when we'll present it to her." He muttered, looking out the window and Gray frowned slightly when the fire dragon slayer paled slightly at seeing how close they were to Magnolia. He knew he would have to figure out what was going on with him before they saw Lucy, he wanted things to go smoothly as they could from here on out. They had all been through enough as it was, and any more stress on Lucy could be hazardous to her health, along with the health of their unborn children.

"That would seem the most appropriate time. You worked hard enough on it, do you believe that she will like it?" Rowan asked, causing Gray to smile and give a nod before looking at the only dragon slayer who didn't seem phased by the rocking train.

"I'm sure that she will love it. It is just so her, and I think she'll appreciate it since it's from the both of us." He stated, thinking about what he and Natsu had created with Gajeel's and Laxus's help. He knew that she would like it, and it would hopefully be the first step in making sure that they had the most normal life they could have together.

A sudden jerk caused him to look up, and he blinked as he realized that the train was slowing down as it started to pull into the station. Inhaling, he stood and grabbed his suitcase from the rack above them, and then stood patiently as the others got theirs as well before the train finally came to a stop. He watched as Matlock opened the door to their compartment and stepped out, followed by Rowan, Gajeel and then Laxus. He hung back long enough until he was walking slowly beside Natsu, who seemed to be dragging his feet and not looking where he was going. Giving a sigh, he jerked to the side enough, to hit him with his shoulder and cause him stumble sideways slightly.

"What the hell is with you? You're acting like someone who is heading to the noose." He muttered, watching from the corner of his eye as Natsu swallowed before stopping all together, and he stopped with him.

"Gray. I don't deserve any of this. After what I done, everyone, _including_ you and Lucy, should be chasing me out of here. Not allowing me to come back and having a supposed 'happy ending' with you and Lucy. I know that she is forgiving, and I know that you are willing to tolerate this, but neither of you should be doing those things!" He growled, his head hanging down low, his pink bangs hiding his eyes, but Gray blinked when he saw a tear drip down from his face. He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, honestly, this guy was...so _damn_ annoying!

"Then leave. No one is stopping you." He muttered, glaring over at the dragon slayer when he tensed and glanced up in shock. He also noticed that the others had frozen with shocked looks as well.

"W-what?" Natsu muttered, and Gray gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Like I said, no one is stopping you from leaving and never returning." He stated, watching as Natsu looked down and squeezed his eyes closed. Gray closed his eyes as well, and inhaled slightly before preparing what he was going to say next.

"However, before you make that decision. Think of Lucy. _You_ were the one who said that you were going to start thinking things through, thinking about others, before making a decision. So tell me, what would _she_ think? What would _she_ feel? If she ever found out that you thought that she shouldn't forgive you for what you did?" He asked, watching closely as he blinked before clenching his teeth.

"She would feel...terrible, most likely." He muttered, and Gray gave a laugh.

"Terrible? Try devastated! Here we all were, working our asses off trying to make everything work out between us, and then you go and chicken out at the last minute before we meet her again. She'll feel like _she_ failed _you_ in some way, and then half of her would be broken." He stated, watching as Natsu flinched and looked up at him.

"But you could..."

"What? Heal her?! How much of an _idiot_ are you? She is the only woman with a big enough heart to love us both like she does! Do you really think she could just handle being with one of us?! She needs us both Natsu. Now, are you going to man up and help me protect her, care for her, and make sure that she never experiences a dark day again? Or, are you going to turn tail and run like a coward?" He hissed, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and jerking him forward.

"And let me add this. If you choose to be a coward, I'll kick your ass so hard you'd wish it had been Erza who punished you." He growled, watching as something sparked in his eye before he closed them. They stayed like that a moment, everyone holding their breath as they waited for Natsu's response.

"As if you could kick my ass." He suddenly muttered, slamming his knee into Gray's stomach and causing him to double over. Gray grunted in surprise, and barely avoided a flaming fist to the face as he smirked and spaced himself from Natsu.

"Also, who the hell are you calling a coward 'ice princess'?" Natsu growled, and Gray had to smirk inwardly at the job well done as they started a small brawl there on the road. He knew that Lucy wouldn't be happy without the both of them, and he would have even been willing to backtrack and drag the idiot back if he had decided to run away. As much as he didn't like it, he had already made up his mind he would deal with a relationship between all three of them. At least this way, there was a guarantee that at least one of them would be with Lucy at all times, that way she would never have to be alone. Like she had been this month. Sure, she had the other guild members, but they weren't like them, they didn't know her deepest secrets, her greatest fears, like they did. He might not like the situation he was in, but he was thankful for at least one thing. He was glad that it was Natsu who was their other member, at least it was someone he knew he could count on to help him protect her. Admittedly, he wished it could have started out differently, but it had happened, and there was nothing that could change it now.

"Alright you two. Enough with the brawl, we want to get back to our mates just as much as you two." Laxus suddenly growled, although they both could see the slight smirk that pulled at his lips. Giving a huff, they broke apart and grabbed their bags again before following the older males. Gray blinked when Natsu stepped closer and gave a sigh.

"Thanks Gray." He whispered softly enough that not even the other Dragon Slayer's could hear him. Gray smiled slightly.

"Anytime." He muttered back, walking alongside Natsu.

XxxXxxX

Natsu swallowed as Fairy Tail finally came into view. His nerves were causing him to tremble, at least on the inside since he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to show how nervous he was. Still, the thought about seeing Lucy, even being near her, after what he had done to her. He knew that he was forgiven, but he also knew that he shouldn't be and that he still deserved some form of punishment for it. Gray no longer fought him because of it, and instead had adapted to their future together. Rowan had told him to live his life but never forget, which he did intend to do, but he still needed punishment. He was getting off way to easy in his mind.

"Well, how are you two going to do this?" Laxus suddenly asked, causing him to jerk slightly. He couldn't do this, there was no way he could go and claim Lucy alongside Gray. It wasn't meant to be, regardless of what they said. Even his dragon instincts were telling him he didn't deserve it!

"Not sure. Something tells me we wont get the most welcoming reception by just walking in." Gray muttered, scratching the back of his head. Natsu swallowed when they looked at him, he glanced at each one, and then to the large symbol that represented the guild. At that moment, his mind went blank for a moment as his nerves finally snapped. Giving a growl, he spun and took off as fast as he could away from the guild. He couldn't do it. Regardless of what Gray had just said to him before, he still needed more time. He needed to find some way to redeem himself before he could face Lucy. He wasn't going to leave her, but he would avoid her for the time being.

"Natsu, what the hell!?" Gray shouted at him, and he swallowed as he put on another burst of speed, preparing to round a corner but went wide eyed as two people walked around it first. He dug his heels into the ground, skidding to a sharp stop before he could plow into the two people. Once he had finally came to a stop at their feet, he looked up, prepared to apologize, but found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he noticed who stood before him. Lucy and Elizabeth.

"N-Natsu?" His name coming from her lips, filled with both happiness, surprise, and confusion, caused his body to relax and drop onto the ground. He took her in as her head rose, and watched as she blinked those beautiful eyes.

"G-Gray? You're back. You're both back?!" She whispered, although excitement filled her voice now, and he blinked when her hand moved to her slightly bulged stomach and everything around him seemed to freeze for a moment. A small twitch of his nose, and he felt his body go slack as everything hit him with a rush. He had mated with Lucy, and nothing would change that, not even him running away. She was also Grays, once again nothing was going to change that. She was carrying both of their children, the intermingled scents that he smelled from her confirmed that. He and Gray were going to be fathers, and the mother to their children was going to be Lucy. Once again, no change.

It hit them then, regardless of his punishment, or whatever kind of punishment he was looking for, it wouldn't change anything. There was nothing that could be changed, and...he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he didn't want it to change.

"I think he finally realized." Rowan muttered, and he tensed when a sharp slap landed on his back.

"Oi, you just gonna sit there and stare at you mate and my girl?" Gray growled beside him, causing him to look over into annoyed eyes before looking up at the woman before him. She had covered her mouth with both hands, and happy tears were pouring from her eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lurched to his feet and wrapped her in a tight hug, his body finally starting to tremble as he felt Gray's arms wrap around her as well.

"I'm sorry we took so long, Lucy. We're finally back." Gray whispered, and Natsu nodded as he clung to the one person he knew could keep him on leveled ground.

"We're back, and we wont be leaving like that again." He added, brushing his nose against the mark that he had left on her, and trembled as calmness swamped over him as he sensed their bond and link was still there. He felt relief swamp through him, and he realized he hadn't been looking for a punishment. He had been looking for this feeling, the feeling that he truly belonged, and just her returning his hug, being there to hold him and Gray, told him all he needed. He nuzzled her again, feeling Gray copy the movement, before she gave a soft giggle and tightened her hold on both of them.

"Welcome home." She whispered, and both of them finally broke down for once, and allowed tears of relief fall. Those two words took all of their burdens, all of their negative thoughts from the last month, and vanquished them all. They were finally back where they belonged.

* * *

 **There is chapter nine~~ Hope you enjoyed, and remember only one chapter, possible two, more to go. I thank you for all the reviews, and can't wait to hear any final thoughts once I figure out the true ending to this. Thanks again! _Also! I am a little stuck on baby names so if you would like to leave four names (two boys and two girls cause I am unsure of genders yet) I would like your help for the babies names. Thank you!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the last chapter of Cold and Hot! Yay~~ Please enjoy and review if you are able! I also thank those who left ideas for names! I used slots to pick the two names, so thank you guest reader and swallowmysoul for your names!**

* * *

Cold and Hot

Chapter 10

Gray winced as Lucy screamed as another contraction hit her, and gritted his teeth as her grip on his hand tightened again, making his bones crack slightly. Look across from his wife, he saw Natsu wincing as well, no doubt his ears and hand suffering the same abuse that he was. However, Natsu didn't have the ring they had created digging into his skin like it was him.

He glanced down at the ring, and felt a small smile starting to come across his face. The ring was simply made, the design looked like a key that had been bent around her finger, with the tip meeting the end of it. There was also two stones embedded where the front and end met, one a whitish blue to represent him, and a reddish orange one to represent Natsu. They had come a long way for seven months, he couldn't deny that. There had been times when they had all gotten angry at one another, but always talked it out in the end, or asked for advice from guild members or even Elizabeth, Matlock, and Rowan when they visited.

They had moved into his house, something that he had paid off long ago, and with a little bit from Lucy, had the place feeling just as cozy as her old apartment. They had even redecorated one of the spare rooms into a nursery, which it seemed would be in use before the day was through.

Another scream from Lucy caused him to wince and place his other hand on top of hers, hoping that it would somehow persuade her to ease her grip on the hand she was crushing.

"Almost there Lucy! Just a few more pushes." Wendy encouraged from over his shoulder as she reached around to dab at the sweat the beaded Lucy's brow. He blinked as Lucy muttered a few curses before giving another scream as she pushed.

"I see the head of the first one. Don't give up now human." Porlyusica stated, and Gray bit his bottom lip as Lucy breathed for a moment, and then tightened her hands on his and Natsu's, causing them both to grunt in pain before she screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. A moment later, he blinked as another cry filled the hair, this one more pitched.

"The first one is born. Wendy." Porlyusica stated, and Wendy moved away to take the baby to wash it as the older healer turned back to Lucy.

"Now the second one." She stated, and Lucy gave a groan as she started pushing once more. Gray's attention, as well as Natsu's was now divided between their wife and mate, and the small bundle that Wendy was cleaning and soothing. They continued like that for about two hours before Porlyusica saw the second head, and Lucy gave a few final pushes, then a second wail filled the air, and Lucy released her grip on her boys before laying back in exhaustion. Gray leaned forward, worried about her health, and sensed Natsu do the same.

"I'm fine you two." She muttered weakly, and both gave small smiles before the old healer pushed them away.

"I need to make sure of that. You two give me some space." She growled, and they both moved back before Wendy cleared her voice slightly.

"Would you two like to hold your daughters?" She asked, causing both of them to tense and look over at her in shock, right before a new born child was put in their arms. Gray tensed for a moment as he stared at the small babe in his arms, eyes going wide as he took in her small, slightly pinched up face, and relaxed when she gave small cooing sound. Pulling her closer to his body, he held her carefully with one hand, and used the other to brush the small tuffs of dark hair with natural blonde highlights in it.

"Now. Switch." Wendy stated, causing Gray to tense and hold his daughter closer before looking over at Natsu, who had mimic his action. Only to look down at Wendy when she gave a small warning growl.

"You two are both the father figures to these children. You have to connect with both." She said softly, but with a look in her eye that dared either of them to disagree. Gray frowned slightly, before inhaling and giving a nod before stepping closer to Natsu. They carefully took one another's daughter, and then stepped back before looking down. Gray blinked, and then felt his heart melting once again.

She was a little more restless than his daughter, and he blinked after that thought. They were both his daughters, just as they were also Natsu's daughters. He smiled as he looked at the squirming child in his arms, before softly touching the pink and blonde tuffs of hair.

"I can already tell, you're going to be just as restless as Natsu. No worries, all of us will help you keep out of trouble." He muttered, blinking when he rubbed a finger across her small hand and she latched on. Her restlessness seemed to settle, and she gave a small coo.

"I can't believe it. I have daughters. All of us, have two daughters." Natsu whispered, causing him to look up and smile as he saw tears pricking the corner of his friends eyes.

"Yeah." He muttered, and then blinked when a shuffle caught his attention and turned his gaze to Lucy.

"We still need to think of names for them." She stated, causing him to blink and then look at the small bundle in his arms.

"Nova." He muttered, smiling at the bundle before looking up and blushing at the look the others gave her. Only to huff as Natsu gave a smile and then looked down.

"Aisu." He stated, causing Gray to blink before giving a smirk and looked over to Lucy.

"They sound perfect." She whispered, and Gray walked over with Natsu, before placing both into Lucy's waiting arms and watched as she held both of them close.

"This is, the most perfect thing I could ever see." Natsu muttered, before easing onto one side of the bed and Gray gave a silent agreement before easing onto the other side. A moment later, they all blinked as a cheer arose from the guild, and smiled as they realized the old healer and Wendy had told everyone, meaning that people would be wanting to come see them soon.

"You two are so lucky. You will not only have me, Papa, and Daddy, but so many Aunts and Uncles as well. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Nova and Aisu." She whispered, pressing a kiss onto both of their heads before smiling up at Gray and Natsu. Both shared her smile, and easily hugged either side of her, staring down at their daughters, knowing that their lives couldn't get any better.

XxxXxxX

Gray smiled as he watched his daughters waddle quickly around the guild, Nova going one direction while Aisu headed the other. It had been four years since their birth, and both were so much like him and Natsu that it was nearly borderline scary. The only thing that gave him a peace of mind was that they had their mother's smile, eyes, and pure, compassionate, heart. It was their personalities that took after their fathers. Aisu was laid back, but the moment she snapped everyone knew about it, while Nova was always on the go and even going as far as trying to pick a fight with everyone. Although, whenever she attempted to shout or speak it came out rushed and babbled.

Usually the two fought with each other, making them have to break it up and put them in a time out, but it never really affected their bond, something he figured would never break. They may fight, but when someone else started picking on one or the other, the other would always jump in and start fussing, fighting and screaming. It had surprised all three of them when Nova had developed her magic first, and then Aisu. Then, to their surprise again, both of them knew how to use ice make, fire, and spiritual summoning magic. Mater had said that it wasn't that much as a surprise that their children would be more powerful than them, and so, they had taken upon them to train them in their magic as much as they could.

"Nova! Don't wander so far." Gray called, watching as his daughter blinked and stopped heading toward the door and instead turned toward Gajeel.

"Uncle Gajeel! Fight me!" She shouted, launching at the metal dragon slayer, who smirked before grabbing the back of her shirt and hoisted her up.

"Still to early midget." He stated, causing Levy to giggle beside and carefully take the child from him.

"You're just afraid that I'll pummel you!" She shouted, and Gray blinked when Aisu suddenly appeared beside her sister.

"Please. You can barely win a fight against me. How are you gonna beat a real dragon slayer?" She stated, crossing her arms and Gray sighed as Nova glared at her and started speaking before she could open her mouth.

"Aisu. Nova. You're suppose to be on good behavior today. Remember?" He stated, coming up behind them and crouching down to their level. Both blinked and turned to him with large, innocent eyes.

"We're sorry Papa." They said in unison, and he felt his heart melting. There was no way, anyone could stay mad at them when they brought out the 'innocent' looks. Giving a sigh, he picked both of them up and looked over when he saw Mira waving at him. He smiled and then looked at the girls in his arm.

"Looks like Momma and Daddy are back from the mission." He stated, smiling when they gasped and cheered. Giving a laugh, he headed out of the guild and started toward the station to meet them.

"Do you think they brought us more souvenirs?" Aisu asked, causing him to laugh.

"No doubt." He stated, smiling in content when they started to talk with one another as he walked. Their daughters were smart, beautiful, and just like all three of them. Giving a smile, he looked up as the station came into view, and the smile widened as the girls squealed upon seeing Lucy and Natsu.

"Momma! Papa!" They shouted out, and he placed them down, keeping behind them as they dashed to the other two. He watched as they ran into waiting arms, and smiled when Lucy looked up at him with love while Natsu picked up both girls.

"Welcome home you two." He stated, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Lucy's lips before bumping fists with Natsu.

"Welcome back!" The girls cheered, and then started talking animatedly as they all walked back to the guild.

* * *

 **There we have it! The conclusion of Cold and Hot! Please review if you are able!**


End file.
